Where you belong
by Suryallee
Summary: Chris lives now alone. He has still not gotten over his loss of all of his friends. Then one day he meets a new friend that seems strangely familiar to him.Totetsu older Chris One and two are still in Beta work, 3 is completely Betaet!
1. Chapter 1

Where you belong 

**Pairing:** Chris / Tetsu

**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Humor, Romance, General.

**Type,** Yaoi, continuing story. Mystery.

**Warnings:** Male/ male, relationship, don't like it, don't read it! Sexual situations not suitable for minors, I Mean It! I do not want to get in trouble, sorry. Bloody scenes and bad eating habits of a certain species, Dirty talking, mild violence, and some bad scenes I will point out.

My bad grammar and spelling! Sorry, I am native German so please bear with my English. I have already given it to one of my betas, until then, you have to read it like it is.

**Summary**: Chris lives now alone. He has still not gotten over his loss of all of his friends. Then one day he meets a new friend that seems strangely familiar to him.

**Note:** Flamers will be laughed at!

**Chapter one,**

**A new friend?**

Chris sighted out loudly; it had been a long day for the 16 years old human. The university of the youngest Orcot sucked he found and his study mates were busy all the time to harass the youngster in their middle because of his age and looks quite often.

Groaning to himself, the Blonde packed his belongings away and fleet inside the bathroom to take a long bath!

Tomorrow he would turn 17 and as usual, he would spend his birthday alone…only his brother still called him. Leon was somewhere in China…well, at least that had told his last card. The young human shakes his head and hid a smile…11 years, his brother searched now for 11 years after D, and still the Kami seem to avoid it to meet him at all costs!

Chris was fairly sure that the Kami never realized it fully why his family was so famous for their stubbornness! Now he laughter aloud, poor D, the youngster thought, his brother was hopeless when it came to that.

Then suddenly, a wave of melancholy hit him again.

Since the nasty incident from two years ago, when he had a more then awful argument with his oh so loving **parents**, that ended with his leave…. since that day they had never called him again.

Sure, his family made certain that Chris owned now a small apartment with two rooms, a small but nice kitchen and a storeroom he used as an office, but they never again talked to him.

He had only told the truth. What else should he have done? They never believed him anything when he did try it to tell them what he saw in the shop…only Sam did but she was more open for such things as his conservative parent replicas. It ended with it that he one day refused it to take the medicals they thought he needed and went to his brother for help.

Leon's rage had nearly reminded the boy on a tornado, not to mention that he broke his uncles jaw with a blow in the process …after he found that out with the medicals.

Since then, Chris lived nearly alone. Sam came sometimes over or called him, but ever only then when her parents were not home.

Leon, let him be as he was, had once begun to give money to a bank account for him…. he made sure that Chris could do with 15 what he wanted.

The small money account now gave the youth the security to study and since his uncle and aunt paid for his flat, he had even some spare money for other things.

He had grown allot in the last years, not as tall or powerfully built in frame as Leon, but tall nerveless.

Chris was more the slender type of a human being. Sometimes he wearied glasses because of his slight eye problems but only to read with them on the computer screen.

He studied Biology.

Moreover, the youth was one of the best in his classes! He had made it through school in record time and then gotten this stipendium on the LA University for studying. Chris could be proud upon himself and that not for nothing.

But to be this young, to have that IQ and to be too smart for his own good could also be a curse…. especially when you were called eerie all the time from others…

He had cased with the years to yearn after his old live and his friends in the pet shop.

Chris only sometimes asked himself what he could have done to deserve a punishment like this.

One day he had happily chatted with Pon Chan, Tetsu, and the next, he suddenly sat in the car of his uncle and got a lecture about it that it gave no such a thing as animals that looked human.

There in the car it had been when young Chris suddenly realized it that he was alone…and what he had lost. Sure, Leon tried to soothe the sad boy but failed miserably all the time. What his brother took much worse as Chris…. he even went so far to promise him to give D the picture back…that was 11 years ago.

He washed his now nearly waist length blond hair…another thing no one seems to accept, his want to have long hair like his brother.

He had denied it to let it cut since his 8 year, ok, Chris thought, maybe it was a little longer as some thought it was appropriate for a male but hell, he loved the long mane mostly… means, when he had not to wash them!

Then the long strands of gold could be a pain to dry later!

They told him he looked like a girl with them… his classmates as also his uncle and aunt. Leon shrugged it off and told them to shut the fuck up and to leave him alone already…that he would grow out of that sooner or later.

Now with nearly seventeen, the most thought at the campus that Christopher was gay and called him often names.

He gave nothing upon it, ignored it mostly, they could call him what hey wanted, he thought, he was not gay and just loved his hair, final!

What did they all have against nice and fitting clothes or to look fine anyways? Does everybody had to look ruffled and casual because it was the current stile?

He loved his stile of fine attire with the silken pants and the silken shirts…what was wrong with his Chinese shirt? He felt good in these garments and they hindered not his movements.

In summer, he had also not their problems with sweating and did not smell horrible…what reminded Chris on it to buy tomorrow the nice beige set he saw in the shop in Chinatown. He had wanted it now for longer to purchase but never had enough money for the expensive attire before.

Besides that, Pon would kill him if she ever found out that he dressed not neatly and Christopher Orcot wanted not to make all of her teachings and effort on him go waste.

Even after all these years, the young man still could hear her telling him with Shuko together to dress up more fittingly and not like a garbage.

Tetsu had often scold the boy when he had sat in the main room in filthy clothing or when Chris took not a shower before he went to bed…he smirked at the reminiscence…one day the horned youth had dragged the youngster in the shower after he got back to the shop from a visit of his brothers flat. Tetsu was steaming mad at Leon for letting the boy trip in the messy flat, over a bottle with syrup and then did not even washed the boy before he send him back. Chris learned some interesting new curses that afternoon…

After that, the Totetsu had put him in his night clothes and send him to bed…back then, the beast had more acted like a brother as Leon.

Then again, was that a wonder?

Leon mostly was too busy with his crime chores in the police station and to catch criminals all the time.

Tetsu, well Tetsu was mostly around Chris to find and even slept with the boy in one bed often. Much to D´s constant worries…why he did, Chris never found out.

The beast never harmed Christopher, just snuggled in his side, or cradled Christopher into his chest all the time. Mostly did he mumble about Christopher's habit to use him as a pillow replica all the time.

Strangely enough, Tetsu never tried to escape…or showed Chris away when the boy grasped him in his sleep.

He missed that the most in the beginning…the caring feeling the Tao Tie always gave Chris when he had been close to.

Chris needed a full year to learn again to sleep alone…but the feeling of isolation was ever nearby when Christopher went to bed, even until today…

Today had been a surprise.

Between classes he got beleaguered again from Colin Barger only that this time a new member of their study classes stopped the **Fun** of the bulky man and his dim-witted friends.

They had laughed at his outfit again and called him a fag then unexpectedly…

" Does that then mean that I have to be one too?"

The voice was like mysterious, cold and settled, as if the speaker used it to make sure that he got Chris attackers attention.

This silken voice belonged to a lean and tall male with long, very long black tresses, tied in the neck of the male with an expensive antique piece of a golden hair bind jewelery.

The face was it what caught Chris attention immediately; that man was very attractive and the eyes looked like black onyx, he could tell this man was not American native at all. His features gave him as an Asian on miles away.

Strangely enough, even Chris had to ogle, even if it happened out of dissimilar motives as Colin and the others did stare. The stranger wearied a very expensive looking cheongsam!

He had not seen such a beautiful piece of traditional Chinese attire in years…black basis color with a hand stitched beast design in gold and red tones…it must have cost a fortune!

Not to mention that the entire man gave an atmosphere of strength and superior away that was not normal either. The young man could only look intently at the other man, why was he suddenly feeling like he had meet this man before in his live?

Chris was sure he did not! Surely, he would remember such a marking face and that **voice**! Colin, not knowing what to say for once, snorted and tried to look intimidating at the new arrived man but it worked not out as he was used to it. The black haired man just gave him a sneer and raised a brow at his macho behaves…then he had the courage to shrug it of and to go around the bulky man to examine the damage of Christopher's, by now violated shirt. They had thrown ink on him…like children!

The stranger ts´ked and without to turn around he began to address Colin again in his chilly, deep rich voice from before.

"I really hope that you receive more money as your outfit gives off…because the cleaning of this silk alone will cost you a fortune!"

Colin gaped at the tall man who seemingly overlooked him all the time, and then he made the mistake to grab the Chinese male by his clothing to pull him around to him.

Well, tried to grasp him was the better choice of words because the other abruptly turned and stared at him with cold dark eyes and a look that vowed dead to Colin if he dared to sully his cheongsam with his filthy fingers.

Somehow, even a bit smaller in stature as Colin, the new one managed it in some way to look more dangerous as the dirty blond haired man. The bully stopped his assault midway and turned his shaking hand down again.

Colin Barger gulped at the look and made that he leaved the scenery. Throwing mean comments about faggots out at the pair who before long stand alone in the hallway when he and his bullies vanished finally.

"What a waste of time and space! Who was that brute?"

His voice which now addressed the still a little dazzled looking Chris was now warm as honey and rich as wine. Did he imagine things here, or had the other just terrified the university number one troublemaker away?

Chris told him Colin's name in a rather soft voice, still not knowing what got him the awareness of a man like this.

Again, the other took the border of his favorite Chinese silk top in his hand, the fingers had long flawlessly manicured nails on them, Chris noted unconsciously.

" I am ill-mannered (he let go of it again after a little inspection and addressed Christopher in the same affectionate voice from before) I have to ask for forgiveness, my name is Wong. (A short bow that Christopher clumsily returned after some seconds and an introduction of Chris followed suit. The other gingerly took his belongings from the ground then he motioned Christopher to tag along) This is unfortunate for you, the shirt will need qualified cleaning…how it comes that such a …brute…on an institute like this?"

Chris could only laugh at the playful tone the man called Wong used to address Colin as a brute. It got him a grin of the black haired man in return. " I don't know, I try to stay away from him mostly but sadly he seems to have picked on me out of a point I do not know…thank you for help me. But I fear, he will now also pick on you, sir."

"I am not a sir, just Wong (the other smiled at Chris affectionately before a cold smirk graced his features swiftly) and to your concerns about my welfare, lets just say he will be surprised if he try…that. Don't worry, I am fully able to take care of myself."

Chris felt shivers run down his spine, somehow the lean man reminded him suddenly at a hunter and not truly a human being when he smirked uncaringly like that!

Chris could not help it, why was he thinking and reacting as if he did know this new man?

Even the way he seems to smirk…all reminded him of someone…only he could not put it to whom.

Shaking the irritating feeling in the back of his mind off for now, the youth followed the other out of the building and soon found out that Wong seem to live in the same direction as him.

On the way home, both soon began to chatter sociable with each other, oddly enough. Chris never was easy in making friends since he left the shop…he feared too much the others would turn against him in time or just leave him like the others had done it.

With Wong, he had the feeling he could tell him everything.

Not was this man handsome enough to be a model, he had a great sense of dry humor too and so Chris soon found himself enjoy the company of the other male more then he normally did enjoy others company.

Chris lived near the Chinatown and figured the other would probably live in it.

Wong seem to have the talent to read his mind to a certain extend. He often asked Chris questions the other did not expect and so startled the younger man often. Yet, he never went to far or asked him private things. He reminded Chris a little at D. only a little however he was feeling at ease with this bizarre man.

The other told him that he had moved here shortly to work as a cook in one of the expensive restaurants. That he also wanted to end his studies at the university and that he felt a little displaced here in the USA. The younger Orcot could only speculate, the restaurant the Phoenix garden he did know, and it was an expensive place with only the best cooks in Chinatown.

His new companion must be a high caliber as a chef to work there!

When Wong asked him if he would be tomorrow at the University too he shakes his fair-haired head and told him that he had his birthday the next day. That got him a puzzled look from the black haired male beside him. Chris did not know why, but he suddenly told Wong that he would stay at home alone the next day, he even told him a part of why no one would be there with him tomorrow and that he did miss his brother dearly. Chris had no clue why, but somehow he felt right to tell Wong that all.

Wong just smiled sorrowfully at the younger man and after some seconds he suddenly gave Chris his possessions back. He told him that he had to go another way now, so both parted on the corner that marked unnoticed the area to the Chinatown.

Chris lived not far from here in a small apartment complex.

Before the black haired man leaved, he asked Chris if he would do him the kindness to come to the restaurant the next day in the afternoon. First Christopher tried to turning it down but soon he gave up and agreed to appear with a defeated smile on his face…Wong had insisted for him to come.

He watched the other go until he was not to see any longer, a strange feeling of tranquility and happiness filled the young man all the time.

He really did not know why, but for the first time for years, Christopher Orcot felt not alone any longer.

Now, here he was, blow-drying his long hair that seems to have enthralled the Chinese man so much. All their way back he saw the attractive man give him strange looks, nothing bad or so, just as if he was memorizing his looks…Chris blushed intensely, Wong had also been fascinated with the length of the golden mane.

He wearied it mostly in a loose ponytail; this avoided it to entangle itself all the time, and to get them into his face. Two times the other went even so far to touch along the long hair…normally Christopher would have told everybody that he did not like it to be touched. Strangely enough, he let the other do what he pleased…he was sure he was now redder in the face as a tomato!

What did he think?

Then the looks the couple got when they walked along the roads back in the direction of the Chinatown, some passengers had even stopped and looked after them! He did not really want to know what they must have thought…but Chris had to give, they both must have given off an fascinating view. Wong with his long black hair and he with his golden mane, chuckling now the boy slipped into his pajamas and went to his bedroom.

Christopher was not exactly gay but not straight either, he found out a while ago that he liked both gender and Wong certainly was a extremely handsome man. With his dark looks, he had caught the younger man fully. The pale skin made an attractive difference to his black hair, Chris mused.

Now madly blushing, he hided his burning face in the cushion, Chris was just hoping that the other never found out! Who knew, maybe he was considering him as a friend of some sort…surely such a man already had somebody else.

…Why then, Chris thought all of a sudden, why then does that thought makes me sad?

He closed his eyes in exhaustion. After all, he could do nothing against it at the present. Chris decided to see what the next day brought him, now; he was too tired to philosophy about it anyway.

The rest of he night, Christopher slept peacefully and dreamed of his past days in the Pet Shop.

When he had been happy and played all the time with a certain red head called Tetsu.

**Please let me know if you like it, the plot took me awhile and this will have four or five chapters. **

**I wanted to make a different try this time. Since I am now fan of shota, I choose to make Christopher older. And I have to admit, I loved Wong alias Tetsu! (Has a stupid attraction to black haired and red haired man in general;)**

**It got me angry when he had to leave that form…anyway, I am a hopeless fan of this pair, and they are just too cute in the Manga!**

**Suryallee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Where you belong 

**Pairing:** Chris / Tetsu

**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Humor, Romance, General.

**Type,** Yaoi, continuing story. Mystery.

**Warnings:** Male/ male, relationship, don't like it, don't read it! Sexual situations not suitable for minors, I Mean It! I do not want to get in trouble, sorry. Bloody scenes and bad eating habits of a certain species, Dirty talking, mild violence, and some bad scenes I will point out.

My bad grammar and spelling! Sorry, I am native German so please bear with my English. I have already given it to one of my betas, until then, you have to read it like it is.

**Summary**: Chris lives now alone. He has still not gotten over his loss of all of his friends. Then one day he meets a new friend that seems strangely familiar to him.

**Note:** Flamers will be laughed at!

**Chapter 1,**

**Musings and found memories**

"…_and now the news from today._

_Last night in the middle of northern part of town, a murder found place. At nearly midnight three unknown man went victim to a never seen murder, their attacker practically tore them into pieces. All limps where seemingly bitten off from a large animal The homicide department told our reporter the following; …we have no clue what could have caused such a damage but what wonders more is the methodic of the beast or what ever it was have worked with! The first thing it did was to knock one of them out, then it bit the next the throat out to finally tore the last the tongue out of the throat! It have first silenced its victims and then, well…how to say…eaten them practically alive! All victims miss their innards and parts of the torso also the limps where bitten off. We have no knowledge about an animal that could have caused this kind of damage! However, it was surely an animal out medical center says, so watch out and do not go out into dark alleys at night for the next week people. We work.."_

The day begun for Chris rather late, he awoke again at 12,00 a clock and felt refresh.

Hearing the news of the day the youth wondered whom that could have done. He shuddered slightly, what could rip three grown Man into pieces without to make a sound? Shaking his head, he went out of his comfortable bed and his feet brought him fast to his small bathroom.

After a longer shower and a good breakfast, even a rather late one, he went to the shop in Chinatown where he had been with D often when he had been a child.

The old Chinese male who runs the shop since years knew the youth good. Christopher was one of his best customers and he had a soft spot for the young student. Even more since the Count once introduced him to him. Chris could practically get everything from him…he was also good friends with his only son and heir Wulong.

When Chris first asked him politely after the price for the set in his backrooms, he had offered the youth to give it him as a present but like Chris was, the youngster had politely avoided it to take it as that and before he knew it, Chris had gotten out of him how much the set did cost. Smiling at the memory the elder man knew this time the boy (even Chris was already an adult, he called him still boy) would not go without it. He could tell from his smile alone.

The entire buy of it and all other took only minutes, he had known Chris would come as fast he had enough money spared and took it away until then.

The old man did that not for everyone, but Christopher Orcot was an exception from his rules…a big exception.

So he watched the boy after a short chatter, go again into the direction of his home.

His water grey eyes fell onto the fine shirt of the boy, shaking his head and scowling the old man took the damage from the day before in. it looked that Christopher tried it to lessen the damage with trying to wash a little of the ink out, nerveless the shirt needed a special treatment. Sighting and mumbling curses out on the stupid that had done the damage he went into his backrooms to give it his daughter to clean it.

Whistling Chris watched amused a tourist argues with miss Al-ang from the flowers shop, some people never learned.

His mind was still at the little chat with the old shop owner from before. They had talked about the new chef of the Phoenix Garden. Just as Chris had thought, Wong seems to be a virtue in his job. The old man had praised his cooking abilities with dreamy eyes and then…just as Chris had thought…scowled at the prices. He knew this restaurant was massive expensive before…but that expensive?

It seemed that Wong was well known here under the people, no wonder if he was that good. One thing disturbed him slightly, the old man had spoken with more respect of him as Christopher heard him normally speak of a person…as if he did not wanted to anger him…strange…

Normally the old man was not that much carefully with that. He even went so far to ask where Chris knew him and was unusual quite for seconds but then he had told Chris some things about his newfiend, as for example, how quite and polite the man mostly was.

Wong seem to be also buying his attire from him. Chris had been correct in his musings the cheongsam was Expensive!

Shaking his Blond locks the young, man thought a minute about it what to wear this evening/afternoon. He could not go to such an establishment without proper attire. His eyes fell on the new dress in the packed.

The old man had insisted to give Chris a birthday present. As much Chris did argue with him, the other was better this time…dait!

Now the youngster had an own cheongsam…and not a cheap one that was sure!

Sighting, he finished his way home and decided to wear the traditional Chinese garment for the visit. The old man told Chris that Wong never seem to wear something else…just like D, Chris thought and smiled fondly at the memory of the count and his antics.

He was just inside his flat when suddenly the phone began to ring.

Hurrying to get the call Chris nearly fell over his feet in the process. To his slightly dismay it was not the one he had hoped for, just one of his classmates that wished him a happy birthday.

She was a rather nice woman and helped him often with his schoolwork; from her he got the news.

"Can you imagine that? Christopher, Colin, and his two favorite bullies shred into pieces!"

To say that he was surprised was an understatement!

Who could take three of those slayers?

After he ended his call, he went to change; it was already late after four a clock in the afternoon and Chris did not want his new friend to think he would not come.

He could not suppress a grin; why did it excite him so much to see this man?

Shaking his head free from the thoughts that had suddenly popped inside of it and made him blush in the following, he took his keys and his walled and closed the door behind him.

Last night he had dreamed from his childhood days again…with the years he had forgotten the faces of the most of his former friends, only a few where ever present in his mind.

One of them was the raccoon girl, Pon Chan; another was Philippe, who Christopher had identified with the years to be a dolphin. Another face he never forgot was that of Shuko and her sisters who where a dragon in reality.

The best he could remember the Totetsus face of all…but that was no wonder, he and Pon where always together with him the entire time and he had liked the strange goat boy the most of them all…Chris missed them all, badly:

He sighted again, this morning it had hit him suddenly to whom his new friend reminded him somehow, Tetsu. Why, he could not tell, but the man somehow reminded him on the Totetsu when the same one had been in one of his rare better **moods**.

Tetsu could be a hell of unfriendly and impolite, especially when angry…what he was the most of the time…sometimes he had been just spacey or cranky, but never to Chris. His nickname for Chris, **crybaby** followed him sometimes into his sleep still.

On some occasions, Tetsu had been strangely good-natured and friendly…on such days you better went out of his day!

Mostly the goat had then nothing as mischief in his mind.

On one of those days, he had colored the sleeping Ten Chan in the main room of the shop, green!

The following ruckus after the Kitsune had awoken again was priceless to watch and D´s defeated face too!

Another day of these **days**, Christopher had woken up in the middle of the night suddenly from them both and then the two took him out with them the entire night…needles to mention that D was pissed after the three got home again!

Christopher had looked as if he had robbed through dirt and ten and Tetsu not better…well, to be honest; all three had a strange romp through the woods near the town and Tetsu had mostly carried the boy when the two beings had run, because Chris had been too slow for them to catch up.

They spooked a couple in the greenery, scared the dog of a walker and an older couple got nearly a heart attack from a suddenly appearing Ten in fox form on the front of their car!

Not to tell that Tetsu had vanished for nearly an hour and came back bloody as hell…Chris ever wondered into what kind of a fight the Totetsu had gotten but never saw a wound.

When Tet Chan saw his look of utter terror because of his current state of dress and all he smirked at Chris and shrugged it off then turned. Then he had simply used the next lake to clean himself from the most of the blood…only to find a frantic Chris suddenly standing next to him when he came back out and searching after injuries like mad.

Ten did laugh at Chris display of affection and Tetsu just gave the boy a fond smile and ruffled his blond locks then assured him that he wasn't hurt. After that, the three went on to startle everything that moved in the nightly Forrest.

D gave both beasts a long lecture after that incident. Pon nearly boxed Tetsu and Ten for taking him into such a danger.

Chris eyes where misty when he finally reached the restaurant and entered through the huge doors.

It was already five a clock and Chris hurried to go inside the restaurant.

As told from Wong he gave the reception girl his name once he got in and found himself back minutes later on a table in one of the secured rooms upstairs!

Slightly confused how that had happened because all happened so fast.

He recalled the approving look from the waiter when he saw the blue and green cheongsam the young man wore. Shaking his head, Chris tried to sort his startled thoughts and sat down at the low table on the cushions. It was in an Asian stile decorated and the youngster marveled at the expensive and beautiful decorations of the room.

Birds seem to play in threes at the wall; the entire room painted into green and brown tones and gave the atmosphere to be inside a Forrest away…Chris liked it very much.

The room had also a big window…it must normally cost a fortune to rent this room!

For half an hour, nothing more happened as that the waiter appeared again with a glass of water the youth had asked for and went again.

Then suddenly he came back with an exquisite looking meal that made Chris mouth water from the delicious smell alone.

To his uttermost surprise, the waiter brought two eating set and went again.

It had taken him nearly a half-year to find out where Christopher was.

First, he had searched the boy from once at his so-called **parents** place, just as he remembered him to be…no Chris!

No signs of Chris current position either here to find from him! The youth seems to have vanished. He found some interesting things out the month he spend with hanging around the house and watching the family. One day he saw the girl, Sam, talking on the phone with Chris. When her parents were not home and she was alone.

The next day he had ask her bluntly where the boy was, first she had asked him why he wanted to know, after he told her that he knew Chris from before and searched after him the girl had surprised him, she seem to know what he was…in a way.

In the following talk, he found out that the boy never had forgotten all of them fully, as if D had always thought he would!

She gave him her word to not tell Chris from his visit and went into the direction of LA to find the boy there.

Again, he had needed some time to settle into the town, to find a job was rather easy…the people here still knew who he was and to whom he belonged.

Since he did not hunt them, only thinned the herd out, so to speak from the violent ones under them, they where rather happy to have him here.

After all, it meant for them that the Kami did have an eye on them too.

When he had managed that and to reactive his old money accounts, he had begun to search after Christopher Orcot. LA was a big town.

To find a single person here was even for him not an easy task to manage. He sure knew the town but even the beast was surprised how much could change in ten years.

Chris to find was a nearly impossible task.

One day he run into a older man he knew from earlier to make good traditional clothes, just what he needed to wear as a human.

He hated the normal clothes!

The old man gave him finally the clues where Chris was to find.

Rather by accident, surely, but nerveless he told him about the young Blonde who always came here since the count had brought him with him here years ago…it needed not a genius to figure out Who this boy was!

After that, it was rather simply for the beast to find the young man.

Holy shit had Chris grown!

He was pleasantly surprised at the sight the youth gave away now, nearly grown out and just on the edge of the adulthood. Sure, the beast had even known that his former charge would grow surely into a handsome member of his species…but that handsome?

It took full five minutes for it to calm down again then he had followed the youngster back to his apartment and the next day to his university.

He saw the harassment of the others and watched the entire routine of Chris for several days before it did do something.

All the time growling at what he saw and witnessed.

It memorized their faces and scents and went to work on his plans further.

They would pay…later.

He had made sure that he got a place inside Christopher's routine of study classes and at first he just watched the gracefully youth for awhile…thinking all the time about a way to befriend the shy and almost silent boy again anew. Chris was nearly as silent as he remembered him from earlier years. Cursing in every language, he knew he made mental note to tell the Kami to sell his family a **nice** pet sometime soon!

It shortly followed the thought to tell him also to spare Samantha.

Then one day these gorillas had harassed Chris again on his way home. Taking the opportunity as also making sure that this ended here once for all, the beast in human disguise made its presence known.

He could not believe it how dense this idiots where! To throw ink on him like five years old!

The damage was bad, the shirt needed good treatment, and the spooked look of Chris drove it nearly over his edge of anger.

He was fully aware of Christopher's staring at his human form all the time, not without a certain among of pride. The beast laid worth into his looks and was more then pleased with his former charge's reaction to it. Actually, it had hoped for a reaction like this, fully aware of it that he would need every positive reaction to his current form he could get to reach the beast's goal in the end.

It had slowly gone insane!

Since the moment Chris so called parents suddenly stand in the entry of the shop at Christmas, it had known all too well that D would sent the boy sooner as later back to the human world to live a normal live.

The shock had sat deeply inside the beast that's purpose was to eat humans normally…it did not like the thought to loose what it had befriended already and besides that, he saw the small child no longer as one member of that filthy race of stupid humans.

Why had D given him the charge over the youth first to take it away from him then…the following days and nights, it had not let the boy out of his sight for a minute more as necessary. The Kami noticed this with worry but even D could not talk him out of it to sleep from that day on with the young in the same room and bed.

The entire live of the beast others shunned it; animals or humans, all feared it and its appetite. No one ever had simply taken it as it was. No one looked at it as if he was a person, a friend and even more. All feared him too much, Christopher not, he only feared about his friends safety and took him like he was, never complaining or arguing, just like he took the others as normality.

The boy's scent had calmed his bestial side and soothed the animal inside of him.

With the time the boy grew precious to the beast even more as anything else ever before in its live.

In those nights, when Chris slept peacefully next to it the man eating beast was contend wit the world. One day, when the youth he and the fox had been on a nightly outgoing without approval, he had decided to never give the boy fully back to the humans.

Sure, Chris was much too young now…but that would not stay this way forever. He would grow up and then, the beast vowed silently to the boy and himself, he would be there! To the hell with what the Kami thought about this or not, what did he knew about its kin anyways? Not so much as D thought he knew, the mating habits of its species where a book with seven seals to the Kami and he would be found drop death before he would give the Kami more information about this as he needed to know!

The following night it had used its skills in cooking to give the boy a slight sleeping medicine before Chris went to bed. When it was fully sure the boy would stay asleep, it had placed a small and not deep bite right in the backside of Chris neck.

Nothing serious, it would have fully healed into a few days and that without a trace…not even D would recognize it with a little luck.

It would make sure that certain members of other species like vampires and such stayed away from his charge!

Until he would find him back…after that the beast had cuddled against the smaller body and wished for the following hours hopelessly the fate would have an insight and would let the boy stay in the shops safety.

Therefore, it could stay like this with Christopher forever…but no avail.

When Christopher finally left the shop, the beast fooled the others with a mask and inwardly retreated, he wasn't in the front rooms as often as he was before Chris went away…one day D had enough and came to talk it out of its depression, it worked not the way the Kami had expected it.

Instead, he got a bad lection from the beast and the Kitsune that day. Ten was one of the few that sensed it what was going on. He was it also who asked D the simple question if he ever had thought about it before, what would be if the young did not forget simply like D told all the time he should do…D knew no answer to that.

When the Kitsune had left the room, the beast told the startled Kami that it wanted the young later as his when Chris was older. The beast told him also that it would not change its mind in this. Finally D had nodded and agreed to that, it turned out that he did not let the boy go without to regret it already himself…but since Chris was a human and not an animal or bound to one, his hands had been bound so to speak. The two different beings came to a strange agreement; he could go after Chris when the youth reached a decent age for what it wanted from him, and he would bring the youth back with him then.

Since that day, the beast had bide its time so to speak.

Nobody knew only a few inhabitants of the shop did but they staid silent. The years went bye and the live went on like before…well mostly.

If you did not counted all the times D had fleet from a certain detective again! The beast inwardly laughed at D´s attempts to escape his own desires all the time…it knew too well that the Kami missed the stubborn police officer all the time. The Kami did just fool himself all the time with it to pretend, it was not so!

It knew that this would not work forever.

Eventually Leon would find D before the Kami could flee again...and what was supposed to happen then?

He had seen Leon Orcot shortly after he had finally left the ship of the Kami in Japan…seems the detective had his profession not for nothing!

It watched with an amused grin the detective turn with a determined look in his face in the direction of the Pet Shop. Tempted for seconds to follow him and see the entire ruckus the human would cause, he decided against it finally and turned to the airplane station instead, he had a fly to get!

It took not long for the beast to find out through other animals that Leon of course did not left the shop again. Just as he had thought, the Kami had a new pet…so to speak. It was quite amusing, really, from what it heard the Kami had not only Leon practically chained at the shop no, it seems the poor mortal bit of more as he could chew.

That all, 11 years of hunting D only to give him a stupid picture…!

All right, that was surely Leon for you! The stubbornness of that human was almost legendary under the animals already…and certain Kami´s too.

Even the older D, the count himself had finally given up; that human was too stubborn even for him.

Silently he wished the mortal good luck…he would need it with the Kami!

Now in the present, he found out more as he had want to, not only did Chris remember, he also seems to think that they had hated him or that he did something wrong, because D had sent him back to the humans.

This gave the beast a headache. How was he supposed to get the youngster to believe him that it was not so?

On their way back in the direction of Chris flat and his momentary home, the beast had listened to Chris stories and finally found a way to get him some time for himself alone. That the young man had his birthday the next day he had not known… what a nice surprise and what a good opportunity to get the young man inside the restaurant for a while to maybe talk to him.

Maybe, if he was carefully enough and made careful moves, he could ease Chris again into his presence enough to try to talk him into it to come with him to his lair.

The beast knew it was not save around its natural prey. In its lair that was a different matter, their it was save enough and besides that, their was the incense of d burning all the time that would ensure that Chris could **see** him again as he was in reality!

This body was only a kind of illusion so to speak, a trick, to fool the humans.

Since Chris had seen him before, the youth would have not the normal problems with it to **see** him again with a little help. Soon after that, the young man would not even that need for much longer.

He was sure of that.

This was a talent, you could not forget fully ever again. It had fascinated watched the now longer hair of the youth move in the wind. The beast could not resist it; it had to touch, to memorize to feel the long silken hairs. The feeling ingrained itself forever into its mind.

The youth had grown miraculous beautiful with the years, it was more then pleased how Chris turned out in the end. He could not wait to bed the new body his former charge now possessed! He wants to make the youth to a part of its own soul, to have Chris fully for himself alone. However, that had to wait until Chris trusted him enough again to try to talk the boy former boy into such a thing.

Now he was fully content to simply watch the young man and to be in his presence again. To smell that scent he had so badly missed all the years and to just talk with him. The humanoid beast saw Chris cast him sideway glances all the time, he knew the young was questioning why he reacted so friendly to him. Then he hashed a short confused look from the younger male, it told him that Christopher somehow seems to sense that he hided something from him.

A great weight fell with that sudden realization from his shoulders; if that was so, Chris would not need too long to recognizes it fully what he really was.

As sure as hell, the boy had tried it to talk himself out of his offer to come to the restaurant! With that smart mouth of his, the young did a dammed good job…he had to give the so fragile looking young man credit for that. Smirking he felt Chris gaze glued to his back all the time he went away in the direction of his job.

He knew that the boy was fascinated to his current form and felt a certain amount of satisfaction at that. Nothing other he had ever sought after, it would also made the things easier for him in the end.

Now humming a silent melody, the chef of the phoenix garden anticipated only one special guest this day.

The last night he did hunt after a certain nuisance. The beast took its time with the kill, well making sure that the three knew very well why they died and who killed them. It had not only reassured its inner beast and satiated his hunger after his main diet, human meat; it also gave it the needed distraction to from his current in cycles running thoughts about a certain Blonde.

He could still hear their silenced screams in his ears but their flavor was rather disgusting! Just like the humans had smelled and appeared, they had tasted like filth, bah!

Especially the big oaf had a horrible after taste of unpleasant things.

It coordinated the other cooks in the kitchen around and gave them several tasks to cook meanwhile he thought about his favorite human inside his mind all the time…where was that brat!

It was already after four a clock in the afternoon! He knew, Chris would come, but what held the teenager of for so long?

Shaking it of, he prepared another dish for another customer to sidetrack himself from the slowly upcoming worries.

Last night, after he got back to his current home, a not too small apartment in the better parts of Chinatown, he had basked into the feeling to have a more then fully belly and to got rid of that bastards too in one process.

They had annoyed the hell out of him all the time!

When he had shifted back into his true form, he had simply lain there for some hours and daydreamed.

As he had done it several times before…only with the variation this time, all he wanted was finally in his reach!

When Chris was in the shop, he had too young to try something, and he was no pervert, to do such a thing as to force a child was even beyond his believes in live! To kill them to eat them…that was a different subject, normally he killed quick and painless, especially when they where younger…but not any longer now he did kill younger ones or… did other things.

The creature stopped with this since he meet the little mute human boy who had the spirit to kick him into his stomach.

Since then, Chris occupied his thoughts like no one else ever before!

Finally, the waiter he had selected out of the others to serve Chris this evening came to him and told him that the young man was here, finally!

Without a second word the cook inside of him went to work.

When everything was ready, as he had wanted it, **Wong** took his leave for today from the kitchen and went to see after his past charge.

He knows that the youngster would be perplexed because the waiter brought a set for two to eat; he had to be very cautious from now on.

Just as he thought of before, Chris ogled currently puzzled at the second set and shifted nervously in his sitting place around…just as he always did it when he had been younger. A soft smile played around the lips of the beast in human outward appearance at that sight, oh how much he wanted to simply go to the young male now and hug him as he always did it when Chris had been younger…

Instead, he opened the door and simply came in.

" I hope you did not wait too long. Or that you mind me to eat also (He gave the youth a charming smile that he found mirrored from a reassured look of Chris at his view in the door, closing the door again, he came in further and sat down) Should we?"

With that, the two began to eat.

Just wait, Tetsu thought with a hidden smirk behind his masquerade, just wait Chris, not much longer and I will have you back where you belong!

**A important note, please read.**

**I have come over a slight problem here, **

**One of my friends noted me that someone has mentioned in a group chat I will not name now, that he/ she was going to report 3 of my YYH stories for the lemons inside of them, so if some one reads this stories from me, do not wonder when they suddenly vanish out of them in the next days. I have to remove them before that happens . **

**Also, all my lemons will after this no longer to read here…sorry dear readers, I really are sorry for this but see; I can loose my account because of this and do not want that.**

**At least my friend has now a clue who is stalking my writers live all the time since last year and made my live to a living hell for months! Believe me, I will deal with that person my way!**

**Anyways, I will point out when My stories have Lime content, as such in my next chapter of the accident, or such. Also, I will tell you when they have lemons normally that I had to take out. Don't wonder then please when the story sounds somewhat strange suddenly…I will post the lemon versions then on my other account on Adult Fan fiction Net I am there to find under the name, Suryallee; just like everywhere in the net. Sorry that I have to take such drastic forces and do this in this way, but this persons leave me no choice. Since FN changed their rules last year its no longer possible to post full stories here, blame that to them and please not to me.**

**Your Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where you belong**

_Beta version, I will change the rest too when I get them back_

_Beta, **Savemesatan San Thank You!**_

_Pairing: Chris / Tetsu_

_Genre: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Humor, Romance, General._

_Type: Yaoi, continuing story. Mystery._

_Warnings: Male/ male, relationship, don't like it, don't read it! Sexual situations not suitable for minors, I Mean It! I do not want to get in trouble, sorry. Bloody scenes and bad eating habits of a certain species, Dirty talking, mild violence, and some bad scenes I will point out. My bad grammar and spelling! Sorry, I am a native German so please bear with my English. I have already given it to one of my betas, until then, you have to read it like it is._

_Summary: Chris lives now alone. He has still not gotten over his loss of all of his friends. Then one day he meets a new friend that seems strangely familiar to him. Note: Flamers will be laughed at!_

Chapter 3

**What incense is for…**

For the next hour, both males did nothing more than chatter happily with the other, and to eat the delicious meal Wong had cooked them.

Christopher could not help it, this entire meal,( worthy for a king in his meaning) reminded him of Tetsu too. Even the taste of the meals reminded him of the ones from his past!

How could that be…?

His memory told the young man that it held the same exact flavor to the dishes that Totetsu made him when he had been a child…. strange.

When Wong brought the thematic current talk to the university and their classes, Christopher was distracted from his musings soon. The other still waited for some of the needed books for the study classes he had already ordered in a bookstore, and Christopher was all too happy to help him out for awhile with some of his that he did not need currently.

They both where enjoying the others company more than they couls describe. Just when they both talked about it how to bring Wong the books and needed notes from Chris to work them through, the door opened in a rather rude manner and in merged a slightly rotund man in his mid forties through the door.

"Good afternoon, LA police, gentleman…err misses?" he trailed of, seemingly caught in confusion by the strange sight of two persons clad in the most unfamiliar clothes, sitting on a low table, and eating. They both looked rather spooked from his all too forceful entry into their private conversation, as it seemed to the police officer; To be honest, Jeffrey Baldmen was in a loss here; Were they two males, females, gay or what ever…?

Their costumes, even looking luxurious, gave it not so easy away to what gender they belonged, darn it! Why could these Chinese people not wear something more gender specific? 'Wait a moment, the other is blond haired…Oh, oh…'

The voice from the raven-haired one in his view line corrected the poor man quick from his error to call those two women!

" Pardon?! What did you just call me? By the way, what cause do you have to search in this business and in this room for that matter?!"

The voice was like cold silk and rather full of meaning; 'Male', the officer thought and blanched noticeabley now. Then the other, with his back to him, also turned around and glanced guardedly at the man who had suddenly appeared behind him. Two blue eyes, checked Jeffrey Baldmen´s outline before the seemingly also young man turned around to his companion again and gave the other a puzzled look.

"Indeed a police officer, I think, but why is he here and interrupting us so rudely?" The dark eyes of the first shown the angered infernal flames at Jeffrey, who suddenly wished himself to be as far away as possible from here, due to that stare alone.

He suddenly recognized the feminine looking Asian as the head chef of this house…groaning secretly, the inspector made a mental note for his funeral for when his superior got his ass. He quickly began to try to ease the agitation of the man he know under the name Wong.

Jeffrey told the enraged chef that his department had been informed that this house had, a few days ago, bought some unusual animals and since the deaths last night an nameless informant had told them that the creature they searched was here.

The younger of the two males snorted at this in a rather odd fashion and soon after him the Asian smirked in a very repulsive way at him. Baldmen felt more uneasy and nervous with each passing minute now. This Chinese cook really looked at you as if he wanted to eat you!

Quaking he went on to give an explanation to the chef of the terms of the investigation team, of him and his partners, and gave Wong the paper that confirmed their right to search for the animals in the restaurant.

Tetsu was practically seething now, who ever had done this would pay later!

Surely it was only another jealous restaurant owner who searched for a point to bring discreditation upon his top-ranking head. The elderly man, that was the owner of this restaurant, Wong (alias Tetsu) liked for some foreign reason.

To his utter anger, this Baldmen, or how ever this thug was adressed, began to ask Chris now for his name and what a young man like him did here at this time…Sure, Chris looked a little younger, as he was, but was it right to ask him such questions?

Tetsu was nearly angry enough to simply kill him, to take Chris and leave this stupid place…In former years of his life, he would have done just that. Nevertheless, in the modern world, things were not that easy any longer. He sighed silently and watched the Blonde talk himself smartly out of the problem. Christopher managed it also to embarrass the officer even: Now Tetsu was laughing inwardly.

He stopped all further attempts of the police officer with a short declaration that this was none of his business, that Christopher had his birthday today and that he was his guest, and then he quickly showed him out of the small dining room.

Outside, Jeffrey was only happy that the other did that, no way in hell he ever wanted to face this man, ever again in his life. If looks could kill….

In the room, Tetsu tried to cool down from his sudden rush of rage; What did that filthy thing think he was? Then he told Chris that it would be better to go because now he had to take care of these imbeciles in his kitchen area. It horrified Tetsu to even think of all the damages these stupid people could do to it, even now.

He asked the young man, with a sudden longing look, if he would be so nice as to bring him the books later to his flat, maybe at nine around clock? He hoped he had gotten rid of them from here until then or atleast his boss would be here by then.

Most of all, Tetsu hoped that Chris would do this and come…he had a plan to get Chris into his flat.

After some seconds the youngster that it was fine with him, and that he could do that. Chris gave the beast in human masquerade a friendly smile at that, and told him that he he had to look for them inside his flat anyway. So Wong walked him down to the doorway of the restaurant and sent him home; In front of two the doors, tow officers were set to guard duty. They watched the youth with much disgust at his garb as he walked down the sidewalk, and eventually out of sight.

Christopher did not react to them in the slightest, he just ignored them as he always ignored others who stared at him like this. His thoughts where busy with more important things anyway! Foremost was the weird and wonderful feeling of a certain set of dark eyes that did not belong to either of the other men, the ones that seem to stare at his back until he reached the curve.

It gave the youth a strange sensation of security and happiness all in one, why he could not tell, but it was so. All the way back home, he was feeling as if he walked on clouds, in their short talk he found two significant things out, first, Wong was single and second, the young man was sure the other liked him more as just friend!

Ok, Chris thought, Wong did not have red hair, like all of his other crushes always had before, but he was a truly a gorgeous man and the youth liked the feeling of the butterfly's in his stomach that told him that he fell for the black haired man.

They had talked with each other as if they knew each other for years…it fascinated Chris beyond words all the time. Chris had learned a few words in Chinese in the last years; To live next to Chinatown and to know so many Asians brought that with time.

Some of his best friends where Chinese natives and so he learned a little of this fascinating language fast.

Now this came in handy, they had needed it for so long for their talking; Wong found it out with a phrase he used and Chris gave the correct answer to it without thinking, after this the other spoke almost in complete Chinese with him all the time.

For Chris it had been a good test of his skills in this language. Wong had never tired out of correcting him patiently and friendly helping him to speak a word out properly or to explain to him something in more detail. Chris was glad about that, the other seemed even to be proud about his skills in Wong's own native language.

That made Chris proud of his learning in return.

Wong had not even minded Chris asking him where he originally came from in China. The dark eyes of his new friend had been misty when he described to Chris the deep bamboo forests of his homeland with a passion Chris never seen nor heard in someone while describing a place before. The younger of the two could almost see them and smell the scents Wong described so fervently.

He had blushed slightly when he caught himself; He had closed his eyes for a minute or two at the soft singsong of Wong's voice. Only to catch smile of the other man when he saw his slight red face. Chris hurriedly apologized at his misbehavior and blushed even deeper, what seemed to amuse the older man to no end. But soon he had forgotten his blush again. Wong had a strange way of making him feel so comfortable all the time; Chris could not help but to ease increasingly back into his presence that seem to fill the room.

Then this irritating past associate of his brother had broken the magnificent spell with his bad-mannered interference into there space and spoke to them!

In those minutes, Chris would have loved it to strangle the poor officer and as it seemed, Wong seem to think along the same lines. That look…this fierce look the Chinese man's eyes wearied in those minutes'…god, how much he reminded the young man suddenly at Tetsu! The beast had also glared all the time like that at intruders, and the smirk with it later, it was just the same…for seconds Chris had suddenly a strange foreshadowing / vision like effect.

Instead of seeing only Wong's face with the black hair, the elegant face and the dark eyes, Chris suddenly saw a second picture that seem to overlay the first he now knew. The second picture was strangely reminding him of Tetsu with the golden horns that seem to sprout out from Wong's head for seconds, looking ghostly glassy all the time, and the sudden familiar features of a person that was so unlike and then again so bizarrely like the Totetsu he once knew.

Rubbing his eyes, Christopher tried in that second not to gawk at his friend or to give otherwise away what he just saw. To his luck, Wong did busy himself at the moment with it to push the other man out of their room.

Until now, Chris had no clue what that image had been or what could have caused such a strange vision but he was sure he had seen it!

It was crazy and the young man could not make a sense out of this at all.

Was he missing his former friend that badly that he began to imagine things already? Had his uncle and his aunt maybe correctly assumed that he was slowly going insane? Chris shuddered and hurried back to his apartment to get the books, these thoughts where currently too much for his poor head.

Wong alias Tetsu had indeed sensed the sudden eerie feeling around the Blonde.

He had sensed these feeling around Chris at some times before. When Chris had lived in the pet shop halls with Tetsu and the others and sometimes doors would appear out of nothing then, as it seemed. He knew that Christopher Orcot had a strange oracle like gift and for a long time mused it to be the main source of the boys strange ability to see the animals in their true form without any help of D´s incense all the time.

Now, the beast was sure of it!

He knew that the youngster saw something he could not place and that he tried hard to hide, even from him…Tetsu let it slide. For the now but he did not forget it, he decided he would ask Chris later. When the boy calmed a little down from the entire event and was in his flat so Tetsu could do that without distractions.

Now, Wong was currently on his way home to his apartment and tried his hardest not to break out in a full speed run to reach it faster. Chris would come to him, even earlier than he thought he would! He just barely suppressed a happy grin that constantly tugged at the corners of his lips, dam it! Tetsu alias Wong currently, ignored the curious looks from the people around him while he moved along at his not abnormally fast pace and soon reached his complex.

A short check told him that he had a good half hour until the young man would arrive here, maybe even longer, it could be that Chris left him a little more time because of his current problem with the cops.

Good, Tetsu thought, in that time span I can work on my plan a little more before he comes here. Without bothering with these thoughts any further, the beast shifted back into its natural form and begun to prepare the rooms.

Christopher was clueless of what was awaiting him when he finally took a taxi to the address Wong gave him earlier the evening. Only a slight sadness that his brother had not called him today as he always did and some worry about his brother currently occupied his thoughts. In what kind of trouble had his older brother brought himself now again? It was not normal for Leon not to call him on his birthday…he never forgot to do that, wherever he went.

Finally, Chris reached the elegant door of the huge building his friend seems to live in.

The entire complex had a wide expanse and showed that his friend lived in a better area of LA as him. Here lived only people with money! It provided a certain amount of privacy and security as also a good location and view of the park. Wong seem to have lot money to pay the surely high rent costs of this place. Christopher gulped slightly before he searched for the right bell and pressed it as told three times shortly to announce that it was Chris who stood outside.

A few seconds later, the door gave a buzzing signal for him to open them and he stepped in. Now slightly confused, he waited a short minute not knowing in which direction he should go. Then Wong suddenly arrived from the elevator and told him to come there. The two where silent for a second, but then the older man noticed Christopher's slightly heavy package and took it with no effort from the younger males shoulders. Soon the two where engaged again into a conversation about the books.

Too soon, the doors opened again and both left the vehicle that always made Tetsu slightly nauseous to use when he had to maintain his mask. Thanks to the Kami, he would soon not have to use it for much longer when Chris was around him! His natural form hated the feeling the high speed lift gave him all the time and that noise, Chris as a human heard only vaguely but Tetsu heard loudly all the time, often it drove him to the edge of his sanity. His keen senses made it hard to use an elevator or similar machines all the time for the Tao Tie, they caused him the sick feeling.

He suppressed a happy sigh just barely and told Chris that he hated lifts in general and ill at ease inside the of cabins. The youth asked him why he did not tell him that sooner with a stern look and that they could have taken the steps instead then. Wong grinned sheepishly at that…Chris had a point…oops! His mimic brought a laugh out of both and Wong directed his feet back into the direction of his apartment.

Suddenly a familiar scent filled Chris nostrils.

A scent he had not smelled in years…he had searched after such incense like this in any shop he could find, though he never found it. Someone on this stage burned that kind of incense D always had used, Chris was sure!

The youth asked Wong if he knew to whom the smell belonged too and to his surprise the Chinese man smirked at his question and told him that it was his.

Christopher told him that he had fond memories about this smell, that his former caretaker in his younger days always used it and that he could never find it anywhere…they stood there in the middle of the hallway.

Just where he had suddenly stopped, dead in his tracks when he smelled that incense smell.

Much to Wong's strangely happiness as it seemed, the dark eyes held suddenly a golden rim…or was Chris now imagining things here?

The youth shook it off and followed his new friend to the door that lead to Wong's apartment and then inside. Chris followed the taller figure through the passage.

Inside the entry, the room that awaited Christopher Orcot did not surprise him…it looked Asian styled and filled with antiquities of some sorts. The interior was old and fine worked antiquities to be exact! His knowledge of these things, limited as it was, told Chris of the worth of these things and the youth could only stare for seconds at the display of money and taste.

Then the strange incense smell began to cause him suddenly a slight headache…wondering where it came from, Chris removed his shoes and followed the other into the next room that Wong had vanished in before. The man seemed not to mind him his stares at the rich and lavishly decorated rooms it seemed more to Christopher that he was waiting patiently for something, maybe that he recovered from his slight shock?

" Strange, I can't remember it that D´s incense has ever caused me a headache like this before."

The now a little concerned the young man suddenly told his friend after a new wave of dizziness crashed suddenly down on his senses and Chris sat down with the help of Wong who suddenly was right beside him…strange, had he not stand right across the rather big room seconds before?

" It brings that effect to you? Well this is indeed not normal, better you sit down, I will get you some tea, maybe that will help a little. I burn it a lot lately…I hate the stench of this town, Chris."

He vanished from the youth's side for some seconds, only to appear anew shortly after it with a cup of tea in his hands.

…Those hands…Chris saw at the nails suddenly confused…why did the nails suddenly appear to him as if they where claws instead? He closed his eyes and opened them again, the headache slowly vanished, Wong was right; he had needed some tea, as it seems. Maybe he was just overacting, because of Leons missing call.

"Better now? "

Wong's suddenly smooth voice brought Chris back to the reality, his head snapped up at the suddenly so different sound voice.

It sounded suddenly much more singsong alike as it did before and slightly smother and more like a growl as a humanoid voice…that could not be!

When Christopher's eyes meet the features of the man he knew under the name of Wong the next time, his eyes again showed him the strange vision from before. Only this time it stayed even when he squinted his eyes at it several times!

A new wave of dizziness swapped over him and Chris groaned at its repulsive feeling. When he looked at the cook again, Chris nearly got a heart attack…on the couch sat not the man that should sit there!

Instead there, were Wong had sat down and watched him calmly with strange gleaming eyes, now sat a figure Chris recognized instantly from the sight alone…

"Tetsu???"

"Took you long enough…aww, oh no! Stop it Chris…you're still a crybaby, you know that?"

The creature that Chris still could not believe to see here of all places came over fast to where he sat and trapped him into a soothing embrace when he suddenly began to cry. Christopher could not stop it as much as he tried it, the tears just fell without his will.

Before Chris knew what he was doing, his arms had wound themselves around the trim waist of his friend and the young man practically cried his heart out into the red vest of the beast that held him now as if he was a fragile porcelain doll.

Cooing softly at the young human, that emotions of confusion despair and utter helpless he could sense all to clearly now; Tetsu called himself wordlessly an idiot at the same time! What was he thinking when he burned so much of the incense at once? Sure it had the wished for effect and brought Chris' ability to see him back as he had thought it would, but the cost was higher as Tetsu wanted it for the fragile human young! Now Christopher's mind broke also down with it and so the youth simply cried like that baby Tetsu had called him before, clinging to his waist and vest like a lifeline.

How alone and shunned must the boy have felt all the time…Tetsu could not imagine it fully, the pain he sensed coming off, of Chris was indication enough for him to know that it was alot! He carefully cradled the Blonde into his lap and just held Chris until the sobs settled down slowly after awhile and petted along the youths silken hair all the time. Only to find out that Chris had fainted, right in his arms, from all the stress of the last hours. Now really upset with his stupid doings Tetsu brought Chris carefully up with him and out of the main room of the apartment to the comfortable bedroom of his. There he laid the young man effortlessly down on the bed and removed Chris upper robe of the cheongsam and put finally the body carefully under the silken sheets. Then he opened the doors to the balcony wide to let the nightly air clean the room a little from the strong smell of incense.

Tetsu went back to the other room and let air inside of it to clean the incense out of it.

After that all done and after Tetsu made sure that only one burner was still burning and not the five he had used before, he came back to the now rather cold room where Chris lay under the sheets and shivered now slightly. He closed the doors fast.

Tetsu did not want the young man to catch a cold now too Chris had not a fur or pelt to secure him from the beginning autumns cold in the nights. Sighting the beast sat down next to the now peacefully sleeping Chris and murmured soft apologies unheard to the youth, for putting him through this in his selfishness to want Christopher to see him as Tetsu again.

The red head watched the young man sleep for what seemed hours but in reallity was nothing more than an hour and a half.

Then exhaustion overcame Tetsu and soon after the third yawn the Totetsu curled up against the grown body of Chris and let the sleep claim him for a spell. He was simply happy and now sure that the incense did no further damage to his precious human. Tetsu decided to deal with Chris when he awoke again later, until then the Tao Tie just basked into the smell, feel, and presence of Chris he had so badly missed the last 11 years.

His arms never losened of the body, not even in his sleep. All the time they held Chris close to his chest and body, even in his sleep carefully avoiding it to accidentally cut Chris with his sharp claws.

_Hope you all liked this chapter! … Sighs; I know! But I could not help it, the two look in the Manga too cute when they are asleep!_

_In the first book, I mean the one when Chris sleeps the first night there, he falls asleep with one hand holding Tetsu and the Totetsu glares at Leon to dare to say a word about it. I had so to laugh when I saw that first! Especially when I saw the following picture where Tetsu, still in animal form, is fallen asleep too as it seems (to judge from the closed eyes) and has both of his little paws and half of his body in an protectively and a little possessive locking gesture clinging on Chris body, when Leon ruffles Chris through his hairs. I just had to write the sleeping scene (Sweat drops madly) I could not help it._

_Until next time, Suryallee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Where you belong **

**Pairing:** Chris / Tetsu

**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Humor, Romance, General.

**Type,** Yaoi, continuing story. Mystery.

**Warnings:** Male/ male, relationship, don't like it, don't read it! Sexual situations not suitable for minors, I Mean It! I do not want to get in trouble, sorry. Bloody scenes and bad eating habits of a certain species, Dirty talking, mild violence, and some bad scenes I will point out. My bad grammar and spelling! Sorry, I am native German so please bear with my English. I have already given it to one of my betas, until then, you have to read it like it is.

**Summary**: Chris lives now alone. He has still not gotten over his loss of all of his friends. Then one day he meets a new friend that seems strangely familiar to him. **Note:** Flamers will laugh at!

**Thank you all kindly for the wonderful reviews and sorry for the long wait. One of my shildhood friends have died resently...needles to say I did not feel much to write here. I will try to catch up with the missing chapters as soon I can manage it. **

**Sorry, youre Suryallee**

**Chapter 4**

**A long needed cleaning up of things**

Blue eyes opened slowly as if they where still hanging in a sleepy trance. " Ouwwwmhmm..." Softly moaning, Christopher Orcot closed them fast again. The light that flooded the room in that he awoke was too bright for his poor eyes for the moment. One of his hands found its way to his face to block the light out for a moment or two with it. Where was he anyways?

Not at home, so much was certain!

The room smelled after the incense he knew from his childhood days…it brought along with a moving figure in his side, the memories of the last night back instantly to the youth. The figure in his sidewas big! Reddish fur he could make out from a glance to his side. Long, almost pearlescent glowing horns, much bigger as in his memory of them, adorned the head of a creature that was simply nothing that you could find in any book on earth.

Tetsu.

Without to hesitate or to think even twice about it that this creature was a man-eating monster in others minds, Chris turned around fully and hugged the big animal next to him almost painfully hard. His face buried deep inside the red mob of fur, the boy was content with the world for the first time for years. The scent, the feeling of the fur and the suddenly soft licks of the tongue of the beast rapidly calmed Christopher's sudden shudders down again. All of this felt so strangely familiar and then again new.

A final shudder and the young man sunk almost boneless even more into the protectively around him closing paws of the soo much bigger beast that he remembered from his childhood days. Whenever, Tetsu had grown allot, or he had never showed Chris his true animal form, the youth was sure of that. Even just reclining on the sheets as Tetsu did it now, the beast was Huge! Standing he must reach my waist! Chris thought. If not even my ribcage…the horns looked much more dangerous as ever before. And the claws, from what he could make out from his position, Chris could tell that they looked deadly! More like knifes as claws, even a tiger he had seen in a zoo was not that Big! No wonder the Chinese myths told of Tao Tie as dangerous beasts.

For a second Chris panicked.

What if he could no longer see his friend now in his human aspect? On the other hand, hear him talk even? Blue meet gold in a fraction of a second, then the beast seem to figure what Christopher suddenly had in mind. ´You think too much, Chris! ´The thought embraced Christopher's mind in a rather sensual caress. Instantly Chris Orcot stopped to worry and sunk into the red fur again. His long legs came up and he practically molded his now folded form into the side of the horned beast.

A low sounding growl, and the front and back paws closed even more around the youth twisting his neck a little, Tetsu began to lick away the rest of the stench that to live in the human world brought it with it. He hated the scents on Chris pale skin. Last night he had removed the cheongsam from the boy but he had leaved the undershirt on. In his sleep, Chris had wiggled himself out of the same and now it lay half under the big bed on the floor.

Tetsu was glad for that, because he could now easily reach the skin of his charge to get rid of the chemical stench on it!

Really, Chris did worry too much. Of course he would see him again as ever…Tetsu just choose it to appear in his truest form in the moment. Not without a second thought, thought he had that. He had a good reason for it to do that. In this form, it was much easier to hide his rather painful excitement to have finally in his lair what he had always had wanted!

His pants would have given him dead away by now!

When he finally reached Chris natural taste and scent under all the thin layers of soap and chemicals, Tetsu was more then glad for it to have chosen before to stay like this. Nevertheless, he could simply not help himself here, he had to clean that away, or his mind would have gone insane with no time!

He wished he could lay with Chris like this forever, but certainly, Tetsu needed a very, very cold shower now. Before he changed his, not only mind and did something, he would regret for sure later! A soft shudder went through Tetsu´s body when Chris begun to softly pet through his long thick fur. Oh, how he had missed that feeling! It was simply delirious delicious to have the blond do that. Uncommon long nails scratched lovingly along the skin under the mass of hair and brought delightful shivers down the beast's spine with it.

Tetsu closed his eyes in utter contentment and simply purred increasingly louder with each minute this went on. This was bliss! Bliss and torture all together in one package. He shifted the massive body around until Tetsu was sure that Chris could not accidentally feel his state of arousal when he moved. Then he snuggled his big head more into the youths lap. Therefore, he lay there for nearly the next hour, simply breathing in and out Christopher's scent. Silence filled the room meanwhile the two were caught in their own little worlds.

This was all they had needed for a looong while now. This and nothing more, it was simply enough for them. Then suddenly Chris begun to hum a tune he often heard in the Chinese district when he moved to the shops. It was rather good liked there; the Chinese shops played it to humor their guests with it. It had become a part of Chris brains with the time. He did this without to think really. Outside the open balcony doors, birds chirped and subdued noises of the all day life begun to rise and to float inside their quietness. It was not disturbing at all. More like a background for their shared proximity.

And it was enough.

A sudden screeching sound of metal that hit metal in a rather unpleasant way, cut like a knife into their still life in the room.

Tetsu´s head came up with a loudly growl that send the scared birds flying! Chris faced the balcony with a scowl on his handsome features, stupid assholes that thought all the time that the roads belonged only to them! With bared fangs, and rather long one in that, the mystic beast leaped down from the bed in a fluid motion and trotted over to the balcony.

Not that it interested him the slightest if someone died, he rather wanted to know who these culprits were that dared to disturb his and Christopher's peace! On the way to the balcony, Chris watched astonished his friend turn slowly into the form he knew as Wong. It wasn't that you saw him transform from a beast to a humanoid in stages, no, it was rather as if the light in the room somehow changed a little and then the beast vanished into the blinking for a second or two and then there was a human looking man that stepped out onto the balcony with a big scowl on his face.

Chris gulped slowly then he followed Wong out onto it to also look. The balcony half faced the park, half its view faced the street that lead to the apartment complex. Tetsu, alias Wong stand there, his arms crossed and still growling from time to time softly. His gaze held a dark and utterly devilish gleam as he watched two bulky build men scream at each other down on the street.

Humans!

Honestly, he thought, they bring mostly nothing but trouble. From behind two slender arms suddenly, almost hesitantly closed around his narrow waist. Their contact with his skin almost instantly calmed him down. He was thankful for that silent kind of comfort. Tetsu needed it badly before he would just jump down and eat them! His muscled back relaxed slowly when he felt the youth snuggle into him from behind and Wong leaned his head back a little to let it come to rest on the others behind him. This was so much better, he thought.

He had secretly feared that Chris would shy away from his touches after he found out who he really was. That the youth would only see him as a friend again and not as the possibly lover that he wanted to be for him. That he would have to fight for it to have Chris affections this way, to talk him slowly into this…as it seemed to Tetsu, he would not have to do that much. It was clear that the young male was still attracted to his current form. With time this would also change to his true one, he was sure of that.

The two imbeciles on the street below the couple begun with it to damage themselves even more and attracted quite a crowd in no time. No one below them paid the two on the balcony any awareness right now. However, the two paid it them! Tetsu, because he wanted to kill them all and Chris…because he felt angry right now. Very, very angry in fact. This all down there reminded him too much on all the fights at his so-called ´home´. He hated every second of it, it made him sick!

He could feel the tension in his friend. It radiated almost from the animated beast of in waves. He friend would soon kill something. Chris made himself no illusions of what the man really was that he currently held onto. He had done much research about his old time friends and found out allot. About Tetsu´s kind, it gave not much information. But all agreed in one thing; Tao Tie ate humans. It was supposed to be their main diet and this concluded the young male right now. He suddenly had a suspicion what had killed the troublemakers from his university. More so, he knew even why.

Because they had hurt him, Christopher.

Tetsu had killed them for that alone. It brought a slight shudder out in the human youth, but not of fears, more a strangely enough, pleasantly one. This all told Chris that the Totetsu would now take care of him. That Tetsu would not again simply vanish out of his life as he did it before. The beast wanted him to stay with him. An average human, this all would have shocked and frightened. Chris on the other hand just felt protected, taken care of, loved even. It was all he had ever wanted. He knew that the eating habits of his friend would bring him in trouble again if he were not careful! He had to remind Tetsu on it to only hunt those of the human race that where making enough troubles to be fast forgotten from the rest of the world. So, this would not happen and his changes to be discovered would lessen instead of double.

Right now Chris was just glad that Tetsu let him hold like this, cuddle into his back like Chris did it and he closed his blue eyes at the scenery down there. The strong musky scents that tickled Chris nose was undeniably non-human origin but bizarrely enough, it fitted the slender Chinese looking man in his hold. It made him even more desirable to the youth in his back. He had missed this. Even grown as he had, Chris was still slightly smaller in height as Tetsu. Only clad in his undershirt and soft silken pants, Tetsu´s strong muscles did flex under the silken cloth in smooth grace. The young man could feel them through the cloth. Suddenly a loud commotion under them brought their irritated gazes back to the cars and their owners.

The two man became company from a pair of cops right this second. Tetsu snorted at them and for seconds his dark gaze held an almost feral looking glint in them before he suddenly turned into Chris arms and nuzzled softly into the golden hair of Chris. " We better go back inside, it's rather cold outside in this time of the year and I don't want you to catch a cold in the freezing air. Also I want to make something to eat for both of us and you need a shower as do I. "

With that and no resistance of the blond, both went back inside and Wong closed the doors behind them to the tumult outside.

He showed Chris were the bathroom was and gave the young man one of his own cheongsams to wear it after. He did never want to see the young man wear something else as these clothing again if he could not help it. It simply fitted the young man more as he ever had believed of that it would. Chris looked just fine in everything, Tetsu was sure but he liked it to see him into these cloths.

When Chris vanished inside of the bathroom, Tetsu silently went back to the balcony. He had memorized their scents. Now he would find his victims everywhere in the town or on earth. For seconds his dark human like eyes turned into golden catlike slits. He was hungry! That two would give him enough to sustain his hunger for a while. With the help of the D´s, Tetsu´s powers had grown rapidly in the last years. With enough provided nutrition from the shop owners, Tetsu had grown even more powerfully as he had it been before the detective had caught him in his humanoid mask. When he had to give up his covering like manifestation, with it Tetsu had also lost some of his hard gained powers over years!

He had needed years to reclaim his ability to take a human outward appearance back. These years had subdued him to one form only, one shape to shift in; his animal one. And even not into his right one at that! Only the more harmless one all he normally had at disposal that was a sign of weaker power inside his race. The proud Tao Tie had hided in shame for years! What humiliation of his pride! Chris had eased this phase for a while with his accepting nature and endless trust in him. This was balm to his injured soul even more as the boy was Orcot´s little brother. To have a member of the idiot's family trust him so unconditionally was a little calming his stung pride.

Adore Tetsu even, Chris had done just that, and that had signed him unknowingly from the boy, over into Tetsu´s hands. Because the beast did not want to let go on what he once had his paws on. What irony it was, the first brother did shoot him and brought him to the jail, and the other of them was all Tetsu ever had wished in for a mate! How could two members of the same family be that much different? He had no clue. The sudden flutter of great wings brought Tetsu out of his musings. Outside the window of his kitchen into it he had wandered off in his deeply musings to cook the promised breakfast, a rather large raven did land on the little balcony alike balustrade. Shaking its wings out lazily the bird waited for Tetsu to open the window fully to let him inside.

After that done, the raven changed his form right away into that of a sensually good looking black-haired male with reddish eyes that seemed to glimmer. Andir was a European blood raven. He lived longer into the shop of the D family as the most. As Tetsu too, Andir was a mystical beast. That originally came from Germany and the lands around and formerly had guarded the great trees in the former great woods of these lands…until the Christians had forced them out of their homelands, together with the humans that cut down the formerly holy trees.

"D is here" Was all the smooth dark voice told the Totetsu in human disguise and the slender male with the gleaming eyes sat gingerly down on the chair next the table to Wong alias Tetsu. This moment chose a now clean Chris to enter the kitchen. He stopped for a second then the youth flew into the arms of the dark haired looking man. He had known Andir when he was younger; the raven had mostly sat in the front room with D. often when Tetsu was somewhere else he had watched the youth together with Pon Chan.

He now knew how dangerous his former caretaker always had been but that concerned Chris not the slightest right now! So he missed the glare that Tetsu gave the, at him smirking raven right now. It could have brought a milk to go bad with its intensity. Andir just smirked again and then petted the youth friendly over the head. "Man, have you grown! Holy shit, that's a change, it suits you, Chris." The young man blushed a little at that and tried not to cry again.

" Has the Kami told you anything other that you have to tell me?" A rather peeved Tetsu caught the blond by his arm before he could sit down next to the dammed raven and guided him instead to the seat across the table meanwhile his a little too calm sounding voice asked Andir that. Andir just arched an elegant eyebrow at that and shook his black tresses out. " No, only that he wishes to see you and young Chris. Not today, he has first to take care of some things here in town, like a rather annoying human congress member but tomorrow he would like to meet Chris again and you too. " His eyes went to the youth across him on the table who currently devoured the exquisite meal that Tetsu had given him.

" Your brother is also here Chris. He is a little injured…" The knife Chris was holding fell onto the porcelain plate, "What? How? Is he ok?!"

Andir tried to soothe the fearful young man immediately. " Do not worry about him, please, he fine! I assure you that, please calm down Chris. It is also, why he has not called you, as he had wanted to do it yesterday. It was the fault of a yakuza boss that single minded brains did not register that it was unwise to meddle with the affairs of count D. "

Andir took a deep breath and continued carefully to not to spook the youth even more; he knew how much Chris Chan loved his brother. To judge from what he now knew, the older Orcot had done the youth much good, and had made sure that the so called family of Chris did not damage the youngster even more as they did. Oh, it was really, really not wise to interact with the Count in this way! D was, to put it mildly, mad! Especially since he knew of what had become of the boy after he gave him back into their care. The Kami was even more then just simply mad at them now he wanted to kill something. That Leon had lost his job duo this all because he had a fight with his uncle about Chris, did nothing to soothe the Kami´s anger in the slightest.

Even the older Count had nearly exploded by given the news. The former bad bunny had a soft spot for Christopher as all had it that knew the human boy. Andir inclusive in this cycle of beings what was a surprise in itself in a way The raven was, after all, a vengeance ghost animation in the very end. The Count had already decided to punish them for it for hurting Chris this much and in the way, they did it. What ever Leon tried to change that, it worked not. In the end the former detective had given up, his heart was not in this anyways.

Only Chris former sister would be spared from it, the young girl would soon move over into Leons care as so would Chris. The oldest of the sisters had a longtime moved out and away from her own parent's home. She did not count in this. D had trusted them to tend to Chris and given them back the boy, they had behave badly against the Kami sama given trust and that would not get away without a proper punishment from the very same one in the end.

Andir told the young man in the next half hour all he knew about the other stupid that had the dare to hurt the current Counts mate.

The story was short.

Leon had told D about Chris upcoming birthday and wanted to buy the youth something nice for his fine study gains and hard work in the last years. To make Chris happy. He had in the last months slowly grown into the strange world he now had to live in with D. the two where even happy, however, in the evening of the day before Chris birthday he had gone out to buy Chris what he had in mind. He never leaved the shop now without an animal at his side; D did not risk it to loose his new mate in the slightest. Normally he went with Leon, not loving it to be out of Leon's presence for much time. Today it was one of the rare occurrences that Leon strolled off alone. He had a harmless looking tabby with him. Only that the to humans so harmless looking cat, was in reality a real tiger. It just looked like a tabby to the human's eyes. Leon and the cat had grown fond of each other; the tiger often went out with him. As often Andir did it too. The man had grown over the years into a much wiser but not much calmer human.

Leon gave the Count still shouting matches of the different kind and still was fighting with tooth and nail against him, but both were now many times more often just openly cuddling somewhere in the shop. What did the entire atmosphere in the ship much good! Leon had begun to help children searching agencies all over the world in the last years. Wherever he went, he did some research for missing children for them there. He had not stopped that since he was with the Kami and D had accepted it even.

It gave both something to do that held the problems with D´s business at bay. Even that had Leon finally understand and accepted. Only under one condition, he did that, no innocents and no children. D happily agreed to that, meant it not that he could have his detective with him in the end!

The shoot came from behind Leon and got him luckily for Leon only into the flesh of his ribcage. The bulled stuck itself there somehow…to say that the Kami was outraged when he found out that he could find Leon in a hospital was the understatement of the millennia!

After he found out that someone had tried to kill his mate, nothing could stop D from there on. The boss of the group of yakuza had wanted money from the Count as he received it from all the shops in Chinatown. For protection as he had told them…D gave him none. He even warned him to come near to the shop again. Nothing worked against the power and material goods hungry man.

Long since the last anger with him the Kami had chosen to eliminate him anyways, but Leons near kill, changed D´s plan of the how immensely!

He did not just simply send him an animal as was it planned before; no, he went there itself. After the Count had finished his destructive retribution for harming his mate, the entire place of the Japanese man had looked as if a bunch of tornados had gone through! The police found his reminds later, hung onto an unusual tree that was highly toxic by mere touch still whimpering in pains beyond words and a little alive. They could not move him from it without to poison themselves and had to wait for someone in a protection suit to do that. Meanwhile they did that, the man died painfully.

Nobody dared it after that to come near to Leon again. Or would dare it in the very future, the people of the Chinatowns knew their Kami´s too good to try such a foolishness and others where now warned off to even think such a thing.

Chris was reassured now that his brother was ok.

D would take care of that, the youth was certain. The raven went to tell D that they would come the next day in the same way he had come, through the window. It amused the human young man immensely to see him smirk at him and then suddenly change into his raven form to then hop onto the arm of Tetsu to be thrown outside to fly away. Meanwhile they had listened to Andir Tetsu had changed into his true form, red mob of hair and horns included.

After he had closed the window again, the Totetsu found himself with an armful Chris back. Who clung at him like a lifeline. It was no wonder to the animated beast that the youth did that. He was scared shitless still about Leon. He just took him in the arms and scooped him up what got him a surprised squeak from Chris and then went into the living room of his suite to sit down there in a big loveseat to cradle there Chris into his soothing embrace. They both continued with it just to sit there like this for hours. Simply contend with it to have the other near.

When the night came into the town, Tetsu´s anxiety slowly raised up to new levels. He needed to hunt, to eat and that soon! The more the young man cuddled into Tetsu the more the beast began to form a vague plan inside his mind. He had to eat and Chris did need that too. Maybe…

" Chris, what do you think if we go out and eat outwards tonight? I know a nice little restaurant in the near of the shop where they cook quite good." "Don't you have to work tonight? The blonds head came up and his eyes looked questioning at Tetsu´s golden ones. The Totetsu shook his head. " No, not tonight, thanks to that dense detectives! We had to close for one day maybe even two to restock our supplies. Imbecile ignorant idiots! They took nearly everything with them, even the eggs!" Now Chris was laughing softly into Tetsu´s vest. That was the Tetsu he knew! " And you have not bitten them all until now? I am impressed! "

His retort brought Chris an unbelieving look from the Tao Tie in question that gapped for a second at Chris and before Chris could react, he found himself back on the floor with a, him mercilessly tickling Tetsu above his slender frame. "You! I will teach you to mock me!" Soon the two madly laughter filled the room. With a quick lick at Christopher's nose Tetsu finally helped the teen up and went into his bedroom to get fitting attire for himself. On the way, again his frame was changing back into the shape of Wong. Chris merely watched the meanwhile he rubbed at his nose.

The lick had come unexpected. Not that he did mind it to have gotten it, oh no, nothing of that.

He was just a little confused about it. That was all. Right now, the young man was thinking over another thing. He had felt the Tao Tie grow slowly increasingly anxious in the last hours, two times, he had even heard the stomach of Tetsu growl softly, his friend was hungry. And not for an evening meal, that much was certain. Chris shrugged it of and went to slip his slippers onto his feet.

He knew enough to know what was to come in the next hours of the night; it did not concern him in the slightest. Not any longer. Chris had seen too much in his short life to still doing that. His time inside of the shop halls had changed his seeing of these things a long time ago. For the good or the bad in it, Chris did no longer care in that. His animal friends did never kill without a good reason. They killed to defend their young or territory, to have the right to mate or to defend their mates from harm, to defend themselves when they got into trouble or, as in Tetsu´s case; they simply killed only to eat.

Never they did kill or harm only to harass and hurt someone else. In their world, each fight had a reason for it to be.

When Tetsu came out again he wearied a black cheongsam with a beast in gold and red stitched into the fine silk. It looked at first almost alive to Chris, such a fine work was it. Tetsu´s alter ego seemed to prefer the darker colors to the lighter ones; it suited just fine with Chris. He was still in the progress to close the fastenings of it when Chris finished it to slip his slippers onto his feet. Wongs hair again neatly braided, as was it Chris own hair by now. The beast had given a fine masterpiece of art to wear for the day. The cheongsam was of a warm brown and golden color and fit with the pale skin of the youth nicely. It had golden flowers on the front on it one the right sleeve of the long arms too. It did blend wonderfully with Chris blond hair and gave him an almost golden shimmer all the time he moved within the silken cloth. Tetsu grew not tired to longingly glance at the youth all the time.

" You will go hunting tonight, am I correct?"

The almost carelessly asked question hit Tetsu like a fist in the stomach! He had not foreseen it that Chris maybe could read his true intentions and would even-ask- him; That!

All he could do for a minute or two was to stare at the teen astonished and take in how calm the blond youth was all the time. Not trusting his voice for the moment, his head gave a nod.

"I see…"

That was all what he got from Christopher Orcot as the teenager came slowly over to him and closed the rest of the frogs on his cheongsam for Tetsu. Because, the very same ones hands hung by now limply at his sides. " You…you are not…" Here it leaved Tetsu completely! Why was Chris not disgusted with him now? He surely had to be! Humans never took this aspect of his being very easy. Quite the opposite was the fact. Why did Chris not running from him right now and instead just closed his cloth for him?

" Tetsu, really, you should know it by now that I was never normal to begin with." Chris gave out a little sight; he had known that this thematic would come up between them eventually. " I always had a certain knowledge of what you were in reality. It is not easy to explain but I believe it is just that I ever sensed it that you were different. After I was brought back home…many unpleasantly things happened to me…" Here Chris stopped shortly in his explanation to breathe in and out for some seconds. Slowly, almost hesitantly he felt the others arms come up and enfold his waist in a loose embrace, Chris just sung into it and leaned his forehead against the broader chest in front of him. " I did…a kind of research about you all. I think, I just wanted to know what you people all where in reality. Remember, I never saw you all as animals, only as strange looking humans. "

Here he heard Tetsu snicker shortly and Chris had to hide a grin of his own in the soft warm silk. " Lets say that I found out more as I wanted it to find ever! No wonder that my aunt and uncle thought I was mad! After a while I did remember how the count called you when others were around in the shop and asked what you are…I tried to find out everything in the internet and out of books I could get my hands onto. Lets say, I do Know what you are, Tetsu. I know what you eat…and it concerns me not any longer." Chris blue gaze met that of the Totetsu in human form. His hand came up and caressed the flawless side of the face above his for a second lovingly. " As long you do promise me not to eat children again, and yes, I know that too! From bro after he told me the story of Wong as long you do that and you do promise me to be careful not to be caught again, I can live with that. Blame it to it that I was too long together with you all or inside the shop. That is what I do all the time too, or blame it to it that I have seen that too much often in my own kind that is not as golden as the stories tell it to little children…the end is the same. "

Chris never leaved Tetsu´s gaze when he told him that.

In the eyes of his friend was a dangerous gleam he looked almost feral now. Suddenly the face darted down to Chris neck and the teen felt the sharp teeth nearly bite through his skin for seconds. Only, they never did. He held perfectly still in the beasts hold and moved not even a little at all. To be honest, Christopher had awaited such a reaction from Tetsu. He had seen other animals react similar when they tested the trust of another of their race or their human caretakers if it was false or true.

He was simply trying to scare him. To see how Chris would react, so the youth took all his strength together and calmed himself down again from his sudden startled reaction to the move and the feeling of sharp, very sharp fangs on his neck, right over his jugular. The effect came without delay; he heard Tetsu growl low in his throat then the beast in human disguise withdrew his sharp fangs suddenly to instead lick soothingly over the now slightly bruising spot on Chris neck. The erotic effect of this actions brought pleasantly shivers out of Chris. Who still clung to Tetsu´s frame.

" I am an idiot, Chris! Could have come up with that myself… ah to the hell with it! " Tetsu murmured against Chris skin suddenly. " It is the shop. You were too long inside the ship and together with us and too young too. You always thought more like us, as as if a human should do it normally, Chris. **(This sentence is wrong, I just know it! But I could not write it better, sorry;)** Oh man, was the Kami wrong in his assumption that you would simply forget that all and life on!" he leaned back and stared down at Chris for some seconds with an unreadable expression in his face and eyes.

" Lets go, I am famished!" With that, he took Christopher by one arm and practically dragged him behind his larger frame out of the flat.

The youth did not mind him doing so; in fact, Tetsu had his hands full the next minutes to calm a madly giggling Chris down enough to get him down the steps of the stairway.

**Leave me a nice comment if you liked it, please O.O makes big puppy dog eyes at her reader from slightly under her writing desk in fear they did not like the new chapter. And please look not too much at my errors in the language this time, I wrote the entire last night on this and are tired now. **

**Suryallee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where you belong **

**Pairing:** Chris / Tetsu

**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Humor, Romance, General.

**Type,** Yaoi, continuing story. Mystery.

**Warnings:** Male/ male, relationship, don't like it, don't read it! Sexual situations not suitable for minors, I Mean It! I do not want to get in trouble, sorry. Bloody scenes and bad eating habits of a certain species, Dirty talking, mild violence, and some bad scenes I will point out. My bad grammar and spelling! Sorry, I am native German so please bear with my English. I have already given it to one of my betas, until then, you have to read it like it is.

**Summary**: Chris lives now alone. He has still not gotten over his loss of all of his friends. Then one day he meets a new friend that seems strangely familiar to him. **Note:** Flamers will laugh at!

**Spec****ial warning, please read and follow it!**

**I po****st this under mature because of a reason. This chapter is the REASON! So please, do me and you a favor and keep that in mind. This chapter deals with Yaoi related scenes and the mention of gore! If you have not the stomach for that, back of! Read the next instead! I mean it. I wrote here down some things that deal with killing human and, eating them, so beware of this if you read this chapter, its extremely dark. If you cannot handle such things, read the next one that follows soon. It will be the last one then. **

**Ps, Don't sue me later! I have warned you!**

Suryallee Chapter 5 

**The nature of the beast**

Running feed, a harsh muttered breathless curse, and a cry in the dark followed by a loud noise that a body made when it connected with the ground.

A screech and a breathlessly uttered begging…then a crunching sound and silence.

A dimly lighted side alley, the ugly noises of something tearing into the soft flesh of something other…the crunching ugly noise that came to life when bones where broken, flesh was ripped into pieces and that then, eaten.

Chris followed the ugly sounds from out of a safer distance through the nightly alleys of LA.

Tetsu had left him inside a small restaurant near the down side of the town. He had seen that his friend was in a hurry to get away...Chris did not hold him. He knew his friend needed to hunt; to kill, to eat… the youth had paid and gone without to give an explanation. Then he had followed his gut instincts to a nearly empty part of the streets by night. No human with a sane mind or good intentions walked down these streets into the middle of the night. Here roomed things freely through the nightly world that had no longer names in the forgotten human memory. The few humans that walked here in these nightly hours had no good intentions either, more beasts as humans anyways.

He had easily avoided those parties; Chris knew how to make himself invisible since he had lived inside the pet shop halls. More often as once, the animals had showed him how to hide, to become invisible, especially the cats. It had become of somewhat of a second nature to the nearly grown youth with no time. It was clear to Chris that Tetsu had not wanted him to see this part of his nature for now…as if this would never happen! The youth did shake his blond head; he was not a child anymore. Better, his childhood friend would learn that soon!

His stomach were tied in knots, Chris knew about the dangers out here and theoretically, he knew what awaited him the moment he found his inhuman friend. However, to know something from theory and to see the reality then he knew about the differences in that. His first clue where to search after Tetsu had been the sound of someone running to his left. Chris just followed the sounds of the heavy feed and the sounds that followed. Cringing slightly when the crunching sounds occurred but Chris shrugged it off and followed them to the source anyway.

The tearing sounds of clothes being shredded told the young human male more then any words had ever could. The sounds of shredding cloth were followed soon by the sound of tearing flesh under long deadly sharp claws that dug into it. That not all stopped Christopher Orcot one moment only. Instead he steadied his approach and made sounds to announce his presence to the feasting beast. He knew it was rather dangerous to spook his feasting friend right now. Next to Chris, a small outline appeared right out of the dark. A cat, he observed. The cat was heading into the same direction as the boy. For several moments two gazes meet and Chris bend down to carefully, take her into his arms. No words where needed between them. The animal came willingly into his arms and then it let the boy carry it. That several rats and other small animals suddenly openly run next to him and ahead of him did not bug the youth the slightest. Somehow, the animals seem to feel, to know that Chris belonged to them, to the big hunter under them.

Not one dared to hurt him.

Around a corner, Chris finally found what he was searching after all the way to here.

Around the reddish fur, clad feed of Tetsu´s natural form all was painted in the blood of his victim. The bleary light of the moon tinted the scenery into an eerie light, pointed cruelly out the darker spots of the blood. Chris gave not even a shudder at the brutally picture. His feed carried him to a nearby wall where he sat calmly down onto a stone with the kitten in his hold, petting the small animal all the time calmly while observing the crime scene.

Big golden, catlike eyes watched him move with a wide surprised expression before the hunger took the overhand again and the sharp fangs tore anew into the flesh of its victim with renewed strength. A few rats begun to tore on the reminds of the head of Tetsu´s victim, Chris watched as this impassionate as he watched all else. This seems to surprise the animals but they never dared to come to near to the boy in other as a friendly manner. Some even jumped up and into his lap, letting the boy pet them for a second or two and then went down to their business again.

The thoughts inside of Christopher's head turned all the time. Why was he not feeling something, anything?

Was he so far gone already? He did not know this for sure but mused that he really had seen too much in his too short life already to be even affected by this sight any longer. He remembered his stepsister Josie come home one night with her clothes torn and hanging from her mutilated body in shreds…a gang had gotten hold of her and two of her friends after a concert and had …he closed his eyes tightly shut at the memory! One month later, his sister had moved out and away from them all…the culprits had never been caught from the police.

Chris wondered if Tetsu could find them, a sinister smile tucked on his lips at the thought.

She sometimes send him a letter had even been inside his flat once, but never staid in contact for longer. He missed her badly. Leon never got aware of this, his stepparents never dared to tell his brother in fear what he would do then. Chris gave a snort at the memory of them talking her into it to forget! It!

As if someone could forget something like that!

His senses told him somehow that this man had been a bad member of his race in his life. Chris never had found out from where these knowledge's came he sometimes devolved suddenly out of the blue, but the young man had them and that, often.

His blue eyes watched the massive body of the beast fast devour the reminds of the former human corpse and the other animals tore into the leftovers at the same time. Chris felt no remorse meanwhile he watched calmly and just accepted silently that the Tao Tie was merely eating.

Humans where supposed to be his main prey, end of the story.

A forgotten memory came back to the surface of Chris minds eye, a night in the shop. The sudden sound of a door torn open by force, the tapping of several feed, and the sudden sound of his door locking. Then the strange noises of growling and hissing inside the shop halls…and then the sudden silence after someone's final screaming. He had leaved his room as fast as the door unlocked itself after the screams had silenced off. D must have made him forget what he saw when he found the source of the ruckus, Tetsu and some others had crouched over the bodies of some intruders of the shop and had torn them into shreds. He opened his eyes again, not having realized that he had closed them for a second to remember this and went his gaze back again to the feasting beast.

Was it that what these man from once had seen in their last seconds? The massive body of Tetsu´s true nature jumping at them with his claws extended, ready to strike them? His blond head made a shaking movement again, he was sure that it was so. After all, they had broken into a place they had not belonged to, Chris realized in this second how much he thought like D´s animals and how less as a human being right now. The reddish fur of Tetsu hid the evidence of blood on it perfectly. He must be stained with it by now, Chris mused.

From what Chris saw, his friend had devoured nearly three fourth of the grown heavy man now, it seemed his friends hunger was sated for the now, Tetsu slowed down with his eating. Suddenly the beast tossed its horned head back and a ripple seem to went through the body the cat liked at Chris hand and jumped down from his lap to accompany the other animals in the cleaning up of the leftovers when the Totetsu turned his head into the direction of Chris.

Right in the middle of the eerie scenery, the beast's body suddenly seems to shift in the moonlight and there was kneeling the well-known body of Tetsu with his red hair and horns instead after a second. The golden eyes watched Chris warily; he could see fear inside of the molten pools of gold. A clawed hand reached out in Chris direction a little unsteady in the movement as if his friend feared he could spook Chris with the mere indication to come to him as he looked now. The teen rose swiftly from his seat and went immediately to his kneeling friend right in the middle of the slowly drying pools of blood. Not caring that the soft slippers on his feed instantly soaked red with it and blemished now with the reddish fluid, nor did Chris care about the stains of blood on the rest of his clothing right now.

He came willingly to the awaiting warm arms of his childhood friend who stood up when he moved into his direction and immediately took him into a bone-breaking embrace. The still bloodied mouth buried itself in the crock of Chris neck and the teen felt his friend deeply inhale, testing his scent of fear, Chris was sure. Finding there none, he could feel Tetsu lick at the spot his nose had touched and then suddenly his arms gave the teen more room to breathe properly again. They stood just there for a while, deeply holding on the other and simply calming down a little.

" You did not run." Tetsu´s voice held a dreaming, almost unbelieving note in his singsong alike sound when he spoke. Chris did shake his head for a second and buried his face into the now ruined vest of his friend again. " Of course not! I told you before I know what you do to survive, Tetsu. But I also knew all the time you would never believe me that fully if you would not see it…" Chris voice trailed of into the silence. He knew his friend understood what he tried to tell. That he did not need to hide this side from his true nature from Chris. A deeply shudder went through Tetsu´s body then he suddenly felt his friend move his head from his neck to look deeply into his eyes for some seconds.

The youth's fingers trailed a path along Tetsu´s jaw and lips when Chris spoke again. " You need not to hide from me. I always knew this in a way…remember the night those imbeciles broke into the shop? " At the short nod of Tetsu and the sudden grin Chris gave a short laugh. " I never really forgot it, not really. Have I showed away from you then? " The short shaking of the red mob was the answer Chris needed to continue. " I just knew that you would never harm me. Besides, this is your simple nature, nothing more or less. With this out in the open and done with it, can we go home now? "

Tetsu´s head snapped back with a roaring laughter. Chris swore he could hear the rats and street cats laugh along with his friend at his last question. The clawed hands did tighten again for a second and then Tetsu just let go of him to grasp his pale hand instead. If happiness could make someone glow, Tetsu would have blinded an accidentally looking person right now! The young man smirked at the grinning face of his friend, peeking fangs, and glowing golden eyes included. He was suddenly brought to an unforeseen stop mid-step when Tetsu suddenly stopped into his walking.

Wide eyes regarded the youth next to him with an expression in the face that the youth could only describe as a mix of surprise, joy, and slowly upcoming hope. " You…you said home." Chris crooked his head to one side in his confusion, had Tetsu lost his brains on the way? " You said, let us go…home" Chris gave Tetsu a bright smile while he tipped his friends nose with his index finger. " Of course I said home…or do you not want me around?" The last came out rather fearfully and filled with slight worry from Chris. A sudden fear took hold of the young man, a sudden fear that his former friend might be offended from the mere thought alone. He tried to step away from Tetsu and to let go from his friend's hand, already beginning to feel sad and alone again. Maybe he had misunderstood something here…

Before Chris could even step away more then a half step, he was grasped from two strong, with claws adorned hands by his shoulders and hauled back into two strong arms again. It all happened to fast for his brain to register and like steel bindings the two arms closed around his slender frame in seconds only. " No! Do not leave me again, Chris... I …I just was surprised. " Tetsu buried his nose back again into Chris neck. " I always believed you would run from me like all the others, humans and animals alike! " His deep and smooth voice did falter when he spoke anew. " Do you have the slightest idea Chris how it is like? How it feels to be always shunned from others? Avoided? Watched warily from out of a safe distance? That nobody will even dare to come near to you. How that is to life like that? " There, Tetsu´s voice broke for a second and he gave a hollow sounding laugh almost a bark out. Chris arms came up from their dangling place at his sides and embraced the shaking body of his friend as strongly as Chris could manage to hold on him now.

His friend made a shaking sound deep inside his throat at this and clutched even more on Chris body as before. His hold on Chris did hurt slightly, from the unknowingly used strength but the teenager did not mind it right now.

" You where not planned, you know Chris? Nothing of it was planned…I had begun to slowly become insane when your brother had caught me and shoot me. I have too long been without my own kin; I was too long alone and thus that into a foreign country in that I was not even born to, to begin with! I…did things that I did not really have thought through one second only. D was some kind of my last rescue back then. " The red head came up to meet Chris blue gaze with Tetsu´s own golden one. " Then he gave me you to watch over! Can you believe this insanity? I am born to hunt, to kill, and to eat your kind! Moreover, what does D? He gives me a human child into my grasp! " A clawed finger traced along the young mans face on one side and his friends voice suddenly became a fare away tint. " You kicked me…you actually kicked me and even escaped …I was confused. Humiliated back then, you screamed at me but never out of fear. Only when you got mad or else…or feared something else. But you never screamed because you feared Me.

Instead you came to me when you where sad or lonely. If something scared you, then you also came to me…but never you did run. A long time I could not understand this. All the others always shrunk away from me, even in the shop! Even Pon Chan did so! But not…you…" the red head let his voice trail off into the silence, the golden gaze was a void of too many different feelings right now for Chris to puzzle out. He merely staid silent and let his friend gather his thoughts, something told Chris that it was better to let Tetsu get this out.

He could feel the tension inside of his friend building. Chris had never even thought of it that Tetsu would attack him. That thought just never crossed his line of thoughts! Always the scowling red head had been his friend and playmate. For Chris, Tetsu always had been a part family, so to speak. Sure, it had been strange and comical to watch his brother and his friend wrestle around like two years old when Leon had come inside the shop! It had just looked too funny to see the redhead try to bite the older brother of him, but back then, Chris had not understood that Leon saw only as a sheep tiger mix alike beast that did try to bite him! Chris had seen a red haired youth instead that clawed and bit the grown man.

Now Chris understood many things much better and sometimes it made him still laugh. Sometimes he wondered what Leons face must have looked like after he realized how Tetsu had looked all the time to him! Suddenly there was a longing look inside the two golden cat eyes of Tetsu.

" I did not want you to leave! The D´s had decided that it was for the best that you did so…no one of us wanted you to go. Pon did cry allot after you where gone, and the stupid dragon too…I never wanted you to go. " Suddenly Tetsu let loose on Chris and began to pace right in front of the stunned youth. Meanwhile he was ranting at no one in particular.

" Even Ten Chan told him that it was an error! That you would not simply forget it all after leaving the halls and then be done with it, simply moving on! Hell, D always cried like a baby after your stupid oaf of a brother when he thought he was alone and nobody would listen…I never understood the Kami in this anyway! Sometimes I think they simply lack a part of their brains in these things. Even the biggest stupid could see behind that façade of him. " Chris simply nodded somewhat dumbly at the tirade of his still pacing friend, unable to stop Tetsu right now. Tetsu´s hands waved through the air in his angered pacing to point out what he was telling him. Chris was not sure that his friend did really know what he was rambling about right now.

He let him do so nonetheless.

Suddenly Tetsu stopped to pace around like a lunatic and faced Chris again.

" I made a deal with the Kami, Chris. Did you know that? I told him that I did not want to let go on you, and made a deal with D. I would wait until you grew up more and have lived in the human world for a while and then he would let me go to look if you really have forgotten all and wanted to stay in the human world. " Tetsu did rise his hand again to trace along the lines of Chris face, carefully with his movements to avoid it to scare Chris with a sudden movement now. The young man felt the urge to gulp something was off now. He could not place a finger on it what it could be what something was definitely off with Tetsu right now!

" If you had, I would have gone back and never returned, Chris. However, if you had not then he gave me the permission to try to get you back with me. " This time Chris did not resist the urge to swallowed hard. Hmm, Chris thought, I was not the only one here who did feel things. Now he finally could read the strange longing look inside his friend's eyes. There was suddenly a slightly feral quality in Tetsu´s look, but not a in the meaning of Chris being his prey so to speak. Well, not in that meaning of the word. Rather more in a sensual meaning of the word, prey. Christopher Orcot felt suddenly rather hot out in the chilly night air!

" Of course I want you around me, Chris. There was never something more that I wanted as that. Stupid Kami with their stupid rules! In fact, I will not let you go from me again if I cannot avoid it! "

The thump of Tetsu´s hand begun to cares Chris face in a definitely affectionate manner now, not that Chris did mind that. It was rather the opposite to be honest. He tilted his head slightly into the caress and closed his eyes. A low growl was all warning the teen got before he suddenly felt the soft brush of lips against his own.

Tetsu could not help it.

The temptation was simply too great for him when Chris closed his eyes and tilted his head into his hand. Tetsu was too worn out to resist the constant temptation of Chris near to him any longer. He had to have this kiss. He just had to have it, at any cost! And if someone did just shoot him now again, Tetsu would not have been able to stop himself from kissing the beautiful vision before him.

He thought Chris would try to escape him when he realized what he did but instead the youth just tilted more into his hand and even opened his lips slightly. That was all encouragement Tetsu needed to delve into Chris mouth like a starving man. He could not get enough from Chris taste, smell, and the feeling of the lithe body in his hold. A body, which molded itself willingly into his arms without to have the slightest trace of fear inside of Chris scent meanwhile the youth did that.

His tongue mapped out every single spot inside the heaven of Chris mouth before the urge to breath became too much for them both and Tetsu had to stop. Much to his unhappiness! The blue eyes held a slightly dazzled look when Christopher opened them again. Tetsu searched hard inside of the two pools for any trace of disgust or fear and found none inside of them. Much to his happiness this time. Just when he was about to lean in again and steal another one of these mind-blowing kisses, a sudden sound of several pair feed behind the next corner of the street they stood on stopped them both in the movement.

His head snapped up and Tetsu sorted through the scents the wind brought to him right now. Two humans he concluded both drunk and / or full with drugs to judge from their smells. In addition, into an aggressive mood too not a good combination he found. With a snarl the Totetsu brought Chris behind him just in the same second, the two came around the corner.

Chris, still slightly dazzled from the wonderful kiss he had craved for so long to have simply did not understood for seconds what was happening. Then he spotted the two drunken man who just saw a strange animal and an even stranger looking young man standing at this hour in the shadow of a house on an empty street in this district in the middle of the night. Chris did not need to be a genius to figure out what these two thugs where thinking right now! He could see it in their drugged eyes.

" Oh look Carson, how sweet. A farm boy and his sheep!" An ugly laughter followed the tall humans outburst. Chris eyes darted down to meet Tetsu´s in a mere second, suddenly the youth found back his ability to speak silently with the other beings around him. _I will run over to the street to our left. It ends in a dead end of a no longer used backyard. _ Tetsu merely gave Chris a toothy grin and the youth suddenly broke out into a not too fast speed run to the corner he former had spoken of and vanished inside of the darkness it.

As soon, Chris made his fall out, the two begun to follow him rather clumsily, whistling and throwing nasty comments out after the seemingly fleeing boy. Tetsu gave them a second to run surely inside of the dark alley before he followed them quickly. His body did change right the second he meet the darkness of it to his normal height. He was aware of it that suddenly a few street dogs came out of the dark of the alley to silently follow the bigger hunter after his prey. Tetsu even recognized one of them to be one of the D´s pets so he did ignore them quickly. Knowing well enough that these two humans would not life to see the next day now for sure Tetsu gave a snarl. Their scents had spoken volumes of what the two had in mind when they spotted his Chris! Tetsu was beyond angry now; he was more livid and rather mad right now!

He spotted Chris behind a stony wall in the dead end of the small backyard rather quickly. The youth had hidden himself behind it in the darkness and watched calmly the two males stumble around in the darkness in their fruitless search after him. Cursing and hitting themselves all the time on old boxes and stones that lay around in the yard. Out of his right eye, Tetsu saw the two dogs go for one of the two men meanwhile he launched himself at the other. His claws found rather quickly the main arteries of his victim and Tetsu tore them open alongside the humans troth to hinder him to scream and bring attention to their upcoming dead. The dogs bit in the meanwhile at the arms and legs of the second man who began to scream like a banshee…but not for long.

Suddenly an even darker shadow darted down from above and killed the man quickly with one hit of a deadly sharp claw. The shadow did belong to a giant looking raven. A raven, that did have an average sized humans height and was black as the night itself with strangely gleaming red eyes. Without to even cast a glance at Chris, the big bird tore without mercy into the body of the human under his great wings. Tetsu did cast a short glance on Chris before his instincts took over a second time the night. Chris just watched the entire scene out of his safe hiding spot and sat down on the floor near a nearby wall.

Calmly he watched the creatures tore the bodies apart and then smaller street animals come out of every corner, crack and opening in the yard to hurriedly bring the bones and some parts of the bodies away with them to unknown places. To Chris it was no wonder that the human police as good as never found any evidence of these nightly hunting's in the city. If they found a bone or two, the officers never could trace them back to the beasts that had killed them. They would always think the found bodies belonged to some street gang killings or other murdering.

Mythical beasts? Yeah, Suuure!

They would never even think of that in the first place. Ever! Chris let a snicker escape his lips at the thought, the only one ever who had believed into that had been his brother. He had seen how much the others had believed Leon when he was still at work. The young man closed his eyes in slight fatigue, Chris felt tired out of the sudden. A cool hand on his left face side brought the youth fast back to the real world, Chris had slightly dozed off. The hand belonged to his raven friend he had seen in the beginning of the day. The red eyes held a concerned and slightly fearful look inside them. Chris, understanding what was going on gave his childhood friend an open smile and arouse from his sitting place to look after Tetsu. The Tao Tie had just stopped eating when Chris came to his feed. He watched the rats clean the rest of the human's bodies away rather fast. What staid left was only the blood on the floor and that slowly washed away a beginning rain. Chris was so tired that he nearly missed what the blood raven and Tetsu talked to each other before the raven transformed back again and flew away into the rainy night sky.

All Chris could hear was, D had felt rather strange and send Andir out to look after Tetsu and Chris. That explained what he had done here, Chris thought. He felt Tetsu carefully take him by his arm and led him out of the dark alley. The rest of way back to his friend's apartment was a slight haze for the young man. Before Chris did even know, what had hit him Tetsu had removed his clothing from his body and tucked Chris down under the covers of the bed after a quick shower. Not even the shower could wake Chris fully up again! He felt rather strange all the time.

Chris ignored fully that he was naked when Tetsu tucked him under the blankets and simply closed his eyes fully to fall asleep on the spot.

Tetsu in the meanwhile had a hard time to not simply grope Chris in his sleepy state of mind!

To shower the youth was a sweat torture to the fully filled Totetsu. In the end, Tetsu´s concern won out and he begun to fear that Chris could maybe have catches a cold in the rain out there!

To his utter relive it seemed that Chris had just been overly tired out from all the stress of the nights events in the end. Tetsu let a soft sight escape his lips. He simply had no use for any kind of underwear in his life. So, he simply had none…and to clothe Chris into a loose cheongsam pants where out of question now too. He did shake his head and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Tetsu was tired himself. All the nutrition of the last nights hunts slowly begun with the task to strengthen his body's magic and health. That took place the best when he slept. Feeling tired and yawning, he lay down beside the youth and finally took Chris into his arms to sleep.

When Chris awoke again the next day, his head was laying on a fuzzy pillow that moved.

It took the teen some seconds to register that it was Tetsu under him and not his pillow that moved around. Grinning slightly to himself at his silliness, the youth opened one eye to look around. That he was naked in bed with a big beast did not even catch up with the younger Orcot´s mind for one second only. That the same beast had a human form that had kissed him last night before the two were interrupted from the two males was also far from his thoughts right now. All Chris was concerned about was that he was feeling rested and refreshed, that Tetsu was next to him and that he simply felt great!

Right as he opened his eye, a wet tongue liked over his face. With a loudly, ewww, Chris was up in a second only and cursing at the laughing Tetsu next to him.

The Tao Tie was laughing openly at the disturbed youth next to his massive body. Devilish amused he watched the teen rub his eyes and face frantically after the wet morning greeting of him. He could not look long enough at the young human not without to want to change back to his humanoid form and to ravish Chris right where the youth sat.

Liking his mouth the mythical beast changed his appearance to his human aspect and longed lazily next to Chris on the blankets. Chris gave Tetsu a rather nasty glare from above and mumbled some nice curses under his breath about the sanity of a certain Totetsu in question next to him. It got Chris an amused chuckle out of Tetsu. A friendly slap on his shoulder was the answer of Chris the chuckling.

Chris became slowly aware of his friends devilish look. Slowly it dimmed Chris also that he was wearing his birthday suit under the blanked and a soft blush begun to color his face what brought out a new chuckle from Tetsu. Chris was no longer a stranger to sex; with his looks, he had his fill already in that. Nevertheless, to be honest, the young man had never gone further with a male as kissing cuddling and some petting in his life. With the girls, Chris lost that rather quickly with 16 on a drunken night after a party with his study mate who where curios about him. He still held a good contact with the friendly young woman.

To be honest, Chris had never really wanted to get so far with a male partner of him.

Somehow, always something was amiss… now sitting here with Tetsu and watching him slowly rouse from his former spot of the bed, he did not feel this feeling of something missing as he had always felt it before. The thought brought another new blush on his checks and made the teenager feel giddy and suddenly hot. When the horned red head slowly came closer and finally kissed him, Chris lost every track of thought he might had have and simply brought his arms up to lay them around the neck of Tetsu.

Within a fraction of a second Chris found himself back flat on the bed on his back with a more and more heady kissing him red head above his slighter build body. Not that Chris did mind that! It felt too good to have Tetsu doing that to him. To feel the others hands roam freely over his increasingly becoming aroused body. He could feel his own flesh harden between his writhing legs under Tetsu´s own long ones. Also, Chris could feel the hard outline of the others erection pressing against his right thigh. A moan from the blood haired male above Chris slender body was the only warning Christopher got before Tetsu suddenly pressed his hips into Chris own in a slow grinding movement.

It felt soo good to have the Totetsu do that. Chris escaped a moan of his own at the feelings the other awoke inside his body with this. That seemed to be a key to his long time friend to move his hands under the blanked of Chris to let them roam along the young males upper torso and stomach. Ever so slightly, down his body until one of them suddenly teased his thighs apart to let Tetsu settle between them more comfortably. Chris was long gone before Tetsu even reached his thighs and arched helplessly up into the other males body. His penis felt hot and needy until now and Chris wanted the other badly to touch him there now. Tetsu´s name fell like a silent prayer from his lips right now and when his friend suddenly took hold of his arching flesh Chris let out a howl of pleasure.

With a growl, the slender red head tore the oft blanked away from the body below him and then begun to tear at his own cloths. Tetsu wanted to feel all of the skin of Chris beneath him. His own length was arching now. He had lain awake for longer already, with a hard on and a tempting view before him on his bed. The snarl with which Tetsu tore the offending garments from his own body filled Christopher's ears, he cared not.

Nothing could reach him right now. The only thing that mattered for the young man right now was the feelings that run through his body, mind, and soul. The hot body of his former childhood friend slit don on his own overheated body again, this time Chris could feel the hard flesh sliding against his own in a most delicious manner without the silk between the skin. It felt like nothing other, Chris begun to loose his sanity with this all.

His hands tore at sweet slicked flesh of the one above him, by now fully gone with this unknown need that filled his very being out right now.

In his mind, Chris heard Tetsu´s chant his name all the time, he knew, the outward mewling sounds where his and the low growls and snarls Tetsu…it mattered not. The sudden feeling of being airborne for a fraction of a second and Chris found his senses back with him laying on his front and the feeling of Tetsu settling over him on his back. Something told the youth that his friend was in some kind of primal mode right now.

The thought was gone as fast as it had graced Chris mind.

Along with the caring of the increasingly sharper turning nips on his soft human skin with Tetsu´s sharp fangs. It was more that the slight pain from the harsher growing bites seems to put more fire into his loins as before. If that was even possible. He needed, arched…for what exactly?

Chris was not sure what it was but he needed it badly!

His soft moans turned in urgent pleas at the beast in human disguise on his back.

The sudden sound of clicking teeth, and then he felt a finger on the entrance to his body. The youth could not help it to tense at the foreign feeling for some seconds. Fast he relaxed again; the slight sharp pain vanished almost instantly when Chris felt the other hand of his lover touch his arousal in the front of him. Harsh breathing in his ears and a feeling he had not known before inside of him when the finger touched something deep inside of his body, made Chris cry out hoarsely. Arching up and back into the anus invading appendage pulled a loudly, satisfied sounding growl from Tetsu behind him. Chris buried his face into the soft cushion under him with a moan.

He wanted Tetsu to touch him there again! It felt so delicious, perfect, Chris wanted more of it and turned his head to the side to give the red head behind him a burning look from out of half closed Safire alike glowing eyes. This seem to set the horned male off in a way he had not predicted, before long the single finger was removed and returned with company.

After that soon a third followed and even a fourth. The last two did slightly hurt him more as before, but the pain vanished even faster now as before. Because, Tetsu did hit that special place inside of Chris all the time with his fingers, when he moved them in and out of the youth's hole.

When he removed them this time again, Chris felt instead of them something bigger press against his entrance and with a audible pop, Tetsu slit it inside of the prepared anus without to give the young male under him time enough to feel fear or to change his mind.

Chris soft cry of pain brought a satisfied smile on the red heads lips, he was not feeling satisfied with the pain he caused but with the knowledge that he was the first and only one ever who would claim Chris in this way! He had seen how Chris had reacted to all of their foreplay. For Tetsu it was clear that Chris had never before slept with a male like this, full way. A violently snarl tore from red lips when Chris silken tunnel clenched so tight fully around his gird that it almost bordered on pain to the animated lover of the younger Orcot.

Harshly trying to keep his instincts from taking over now and simply fuck the youth silly, Tetsu tried to breathe to his nose to gather his self-control back. As soon he felt Chris body under him shift a little he begun to slide deeper and deeper into the tight canal, moaning softly along his lover at the delicious feeling it brought him and Chris. Finally fully settled he let Christopher another few seconds before he begun to move in a slow steady rhythm in and out of Chris.

He could barely hold on his senses anymore!

Soon he would loose it and simply claim what was now freely given to him to take. Tetsu´s sharp eyes could make out easily the bluish lines of Chris veins under the porcelain skin of his lover. A sharp, sudden cry and almost jerking movement told Tetsu that he had found what he had tried to find. Chris prostate, now more confident Chris animated lover hit the spot dead on every time he moved back into Christopher. He was pulling almost heavenly sounds out from the blond haired angel under Tetsu all the time with it.

His name was an endless prayer in Tetsu´s ears, coming from Chris.

Christopher's name fell all the time of his, but that, Tetsu got not aware right now. Nor did he realize it that he was softly talking in Chinese, his mother language between the chanting of Chris name. He would have blushed madly if he had gotten aware of what nonsense he talked right now! Like all lovers did it when lost into each other.

Lean arms closed around Chris slender frame as his moves did speed up more and more. He needed to mark, to claim. So, no one ever again would dare to lay a single finger on his human. And his alone!

The feeling of Tetsu move inside of him brought Chris fast to the edge of his own orgasm. His mind was an overload now and he felt his stomach clench almost painfully in the warning of the coming peek of his climax.

He could feel a rough tongue lap at the side of his neck where the jugular run under the skin, Chris cared not. He was beyond caring now and knew this, insanely enough.

When it finally hit the youth, Chris felt a fully set of sharp fangs pierce his soft skin but he could not track the sharp pain and got lost in his orgasmic haze. Screaming Tetsu´s name as well inside of his mind as with his outward voice Chris did come hard.

You are MINE! Was all that Christopher could hear inside of his thoughts, when Chris did feel his friend and now lover finally come with a harsh uttered growl on his lips. His member still deeply locked inside of Chris body. The heated rush of Tetsu´s spend seed flooded inside of the young males body in a series of strong spurts, hips jerked still a little. Christopher's mind went black.

The teen never felt Tetsu pull his teeth out of his skin again.

He was gone from the waking world, practically knocked out from both, his own climax and the following strange powerful message inside of his head. The red haired male lapped greedily at the spilling droplets of blood from his freshly made bite on Chris neck. Not even moving his member out of the youth's warmth for this. His senses where set on this task alone for the now, memorizing Chris scent, taste and feel for eternity inside of his soul. He could already feel the bound appear inside of his soul. The bound that connected Chris and his own soul together much better as any wedding ring could ever do!

Wherever Chris went, Tetsu would know from now on where he was.

He would know if Chris was unwell or happy. Sad or frightened. Injured or healthy… aroused or not. All of this the Totetsu would instinctively know from now on. As so would Chris.

Finis. Christopher now belonged to Tetsu and he, to Chris.

Nothing other then the death of them, both would change that again, ever.

Thus that, Tetsu gained with this something else as only a mate. He gained with Chris human aspect a better grasp of his shifting powers into a human being. This came naturally with claiming a mate to his kind.

Chris, on the other hand, would gain some interesting healing abilities with the droplets of blood of Tetsu that now run through his body. The Tao Tie had shortly before he bid Chris, bitten himself inside of his mouth. Tetsu had infected the newly made bite with his own blood…to build the binding and to give his new companion through life a better chance to survive.

He knew the exact moment Chris mind went black. For Tetsu this was actually a good sign!

For him it meant that Chris was responding to his treatment and did not try to escape from him or his claim…otherwise the youth would have fight to stay awake.

A shudder went through the beast in human form…. In that case, his instincts would have demanded from him to seize, to kill, and to devour… Tetsu closed his eyes for a second. This was what he had feared so much! That Chris would actually refuse his claim and he would have to kill the youth he loved so much. Resting his head against Christopher's softly moving back, Tetsu shifted softly and leaved the wonderfully heat around his member. A sight leaved his lips at the feeling. Looking down for a second to check, he saw no traces of blood on his own flesh or Chris.

Inwardly glad Tetsu gave another sight of relive.

He had feared that he could have injured the youth. Glad he had not done so, the Totetsu settled Chris better into his hold and closed his own eyes to take a nap too. For now, he could do nothing other as to wait.

The last chapter follows in the next weeks.

Suryallee


End file.
